


Sake run

by kakarulover_63, sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A pair they make [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A pair they make fic, ANBU - Freeform, Anniversary, Crazy Jounin, Cute, Danger, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Games, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Sarcasm, Truth or Dare, Truth verse, crazy Anbu, friends - Freeform, friends being idiots, taking things too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakarulover_63/pseuds/kakarulover_63, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: The anniversary of them all becoming friends has at long last come around, Iruka is noticeably nervous for the occasion. It hasn't been all that long since he was forced to endure torture to prove his innocence and although he wouldn't trade his friends for anything, the scars remain from the time he spent in the T&I headquarters. Both Iruka and Kakashi aren't entirely prepared for what the evening holds for them.





	1. Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this story has been a long time coming, like it's been months in the works. I think me and Kakaru_63 began work back in December of 2017. Yes, it's been that long. It was a great collab, my first ever really and I was amazed at how we could just bounce idea's off of one another and create something this spectacular. I truly hope you all enjoy the work we've slaved away on. Although I'm sure we could have edited this thing for many more weeks, it was time for it to be released. 
> 
> Many thanks for Kakaru_63 for collaborating with me on this work. I'm so proud of what we were able to accomplish with one another, you added things that I wouldn't have thought to bring to the table. So thank you for helping bring this story to fruition.

“Did you hear back from Asuma?” Iruka asked as he diced the onion’s. He heard a vague noise from the other room and rolled his eyes. “Kakashi.”

“Huh?” At least it appeared that he was beginning to get his lovers attention.

“Did you hear from Asuma?”

There was a brief silence in which Iruka was beginning to wonder if Kakashi had gone back to reading his stupid book again instead of answering him. However before Iruka could yell at the jounin about it once more, warm arms wrapped around him and a chin settled on his shoulder. 

“Yes. Tomorrow at 6.”

Iruka nodded as he continued with his task, ignoring the man’s presence as he was pressed flush up against him.

“Whatcha making?”

Snorting the jounin replied dryly. “Food.”

“Ah my favorite.” Kakashi sassed back.

Iruka chuckled as he twisted his head to the side to give the man a peck on the lips. “Now go away if your not going to help.”

Kakashi sighed as he pulled back, hands up in the air. “Fine fine I know when I’m not wanted.”

Iruka ignored the man’s melodramatics in favor of tossing the now cut up onions into a frying pan. Kakashi pouted behind Iruka when he didn’t get a rise out of the man.

“Don’t you love me anymore?”

Iruka laughed as he glanced back. “Seriously? Wasn’t it you who yesterday decided on a whim to forgo spending time with me in bed in order to do paperwork?”

Kakashi made a face. “Ibiki made me do it. I didn’t want to, I swear.”

Iruka chuckled. “Trust me I know, it’s all he’d talk about. He actually harped on me about making you do your work.” Iruka shook his head. “Like I have any control over you doing your paperwork.”

Kakashi smirked to himself, inwardly proud of himself for managing to both piss off his boss and irritate his lover all at the same time.

“Wipe that smirk off your face right now Kakashi or I swear to-”

“So tomorrow, Asuma said we don’t need to bring something.”

Iruka snorted out a low ‘ _ smooth _ ’ before nodding his head. “Yeah, so we could bring some sake...Lord knows what Genma is going to bring.” Iruka smiled before telling Kakashi off handedly. “Raidou actually told me the other day that Genma at one point or another drank a vial of poison just to see what it tasted like.”

The snort from behind him made Iruka chuckle. “Yeah he does that...I think he lost a few brain cells along with it too.”

Iruka shook his head. “By the look Raidou had while stating that much I think he’s lucky to be alive and not because of the poison.”

Kakashi laughed. “True, Raidou must have given him hell for that.”

“You weren’t around?” The jounin asked as he threw the beef in with the other vegetables into the frying pan.

“During that? No and I’m thankful for it. Apparently Genma didn’t react poorly to the poison, namely because he’s been around so much of the damned stuff. Still it scared the shit out of Raidou who thought there might be something seriously wrong with Genma, that the man would willingly drink that shit.”

Iruka snorted. “There’s always been something wrong with Genma.”

The snicker he heard from Kakashi had Iruka rolling his eyes.

“True, but my point was that Raidou wasn’t sure it wasn’t some kind of mind jutsu to make Genma try and kill himself. Turns out Genma was just insanely curious.”

“Key word being insane.”

“Mmm yep.”

Iruka shook his head as he put the lid on the frying pan to turn around. “You know that it’s stories like that, that make my previous statements about Anbu true right?”

“Hmm?” Kakashi tilted his head in curiosity, not so unlike one of his ninken which Iruka admittedly found quite endearing. 

“That you’re all insane.” Iruka said with a smirk.

Kakashi waved a hand at the jounin. “Pft we’re fine.”

“Genma drank a vial of poison to see what it tasted like.” The man blanched.

Kakashi winced a bit, his eyes crinkling. “Okay there’s not much I can say about that one, but all the other stories yo-”

“Raidou walked three miles in the wrong direction because of a head wound and for two of those miles he didn’t realize his arm was broken.”

Kakashi winced. “Okay that was an accident, missions can-”

“Asuma actually used one of his own blades charged with chakra to cauterize a wound on himself.” Iruka stood there leaning against the countertop with his arms folded over his chest and a wry look that begged Kakashi to continue arguing with him.

“That was actually kind of ingenious if you think about it.”

Ignoring his lovers apparent interest in Asuma’s abilities to wield his chakra in such a manner, Iruka continued to make his point. “Kurenai got stuck in a cave for nearly a week and a half because of a rockslide, during which she was pinned by said rocks and had to wait for rescue by the rest of you and made “friends” with the local wildlife because she was so dehydrated that she was hallucinating.”

Kakashi grimaced at that one, that had been pretty bad actually.

“And then there’s you.” Iruka smirked.

“Hey now,”Kakashi raised his arms in a parody of submission, “I’m always careful.” Iruka raised a brow in question. Kakashi sighed. “Okay I try to be?” Iruka’s eyes lowered into a scowl. “Okay I’m reckless.” Kakashi threw his hand out. “But I’ve yet to be killed because of it.”

Iruka snorted. “Yeah small mercies and an insane amount of luck.”

Kakashi smirked as he came closer to wrap his arms back around Iruka. “You’re my lucky charm.”

Iruka laughed as he slapped a hand on the man’s chest. “That was horrible.”

Kakashi nodded. “I know, but it made you laugh and stop glaring at me.”

Iruka smirked. “Your insane.”

“I’m okay with that.”

“You would be.”

“Iruka.”

“Hmm?” The jounin replied with a smirk.

“The foods burning.”

“SHIT!” 

Kakashi’s laughter did little for Iruka’s mood as the man tried to save their meal. They ended up ordering take out.

 

********************************************************

 

Iruka hesitated before knocking on Kurenai’s door, looking at Kakashi who stood next to him. 

“We can still cancel and you know,” Kakashi gave him the all knowing look, “Celebrate our evening in bed.”

Iruka scoffed, “No Kakashi, this is important.” He knocked on the door. Iruka felt the butterflies in his stomach, remembering the torture he endured a little over a year ago. It had been so long since then, that horrible stretch of time where he’d been under the ANBU’s thumb. He glanced at his lover, rubbing the fingers on one hand idly feeling the digits which had once been completely broken, it had been worth it, hadn't it? The fact that they were coming together to celebrate the yearly mark of them all becoming friends was...Daunting when Iruka’s memories came into play.

Kakashi turned looking down sensing his lovers anxiety raise as Iruka fiddled with his fingers he bent down and pecked the jounin on the cheek startling him just as the door knob turned.

“Happy anniversary you two!” The kunoichi greeted them with a broad smile.

Kurenai hugged them both tightly, jamming iruka and Kakashi’s head together in such a way that the silvered haired man was able to whisper, “It's not too late, we have whipped cream!” 

As the woman let go Iruka was beat red, partially from worry that she had overheard kakashi’s whispering, but after a second, it was evident she overheard nothing. Shooting the man a dirty look when Kurenai glanced over her shoulder to the interior of her apartment, Iruka let it be known that he didn’t find the man’s jibb that amusing. Kakashi continued to smirk back at him as if he was innocent. 

Kurenai turned back around and with a beaming smile,“Well come in, come in!” Kurenai ushered the younger men into the house. Iruka dragging Kakashi by the elbow. Once they were done leaving their sandals in the mud room, Kurenai instructed them to join herself and the others in living room. Iruka sat down on a step unwinding his wrappings while Kakashi lazily balanced on one leg ripping his own off.

Iruka hands hesitated as his fingertips brushed against his calves, a ghost pain of when his chakra network was cut lanced up his body. Kakashi took note and unceremoniously plopped down next to him hugging the younger man before whispering nonchalantly.

“You know, it's very common for people to experience ghost pain or become even more sensitive to triggers, if you need a breather just let me know.” Kakashi knew rather then forcefully pulling his lover out of the situation to just offer him an out that he could use at any time. Iruka was not one to be forced to do anything. 

“When did you become a doctor Kakashi?” Iruka smiled as he finished taking his sandals off.

“You know, when you love someone you tend to do all the research you can into how to help them with any discomfort they have. My experience as Anbu lends me more towards destroying things than fixing them, I had to do some research along the way if I wanted to be of any help.” Grey and brown eyes connected  _ Wow how did I get so lucky  _ Iruka thought, “...That and I may have bought a couple things for later tonight that I am dying to try out.” Iruka laughed smacking the older man besides him. _ There he is  _ Iruka mentally corrected himself smirking.

“Well the faster we get this over the faster we can leave right?” Iruka took a pale hand into his, their fingers intermingling together.  As they made their way to the Living room the house suddenly became a little darker. Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other realizing there were no other chakra signatures in the house besides their own. 

As they entered the doorway connecting the hallway to the living room  Kakashi put himself in between Iruka and the darkened room, even though they were at a friends house, instincts still took over, the need to protect his lover over rode everything else.

They stood in the room for a solid 20 seconds before darkness faded away four people jumped out from behind various furniture.

“SURPRISE! AHH”

 

Four pair of eyes connected to Iruka and Kakashi who were pressed back to back kunai raised in both hands. Genma, who had been the closest to the pair, had his face drained of color as a shukin was embedded into the wall near his skull.

“Iruka what the hell did you throw that for!” The poison expert yelled out. There was another five seconds before either Iruka or kakashi relaxed, both letting out a sigh of air and laughing.

“I thought the hokage banned surprise parties for people higher than a Genin status due to injuries.” Kakashi lazily offered as he pocketed his weapon.

“Well it was only half a surprise since you both KNEW we were here and there was a party!” Raidou gruffed walking over to the annoyed Genma.

“Still...” Iruka shakily put away his weapon, his eyes averted to the floor. 

“So this isn't just any gathering, we are celebrating something amazing that happened a little over a year ago! We might have lied when we said it was about all of us.” Kurenai smiled.

Iruka dragged his hand down his face, he thought a gathering was suspicious from the start since it aligned with his and Kakashi's anniversary. A slap on the back pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked over to Genma blushing and holding out a card. 

“Happy friend-a-versary.” Genma said teased.

Kurenai awwed, earning a glare from the bandanna clad man.

Iruka chuckled and opened the card, instantly regretting it as glitter coated him from head to toe. Five little figures were poorly drawn waving at the card reader. Iruka spit out a small bit of glitter before shooting Genma a look, the man was grinning from ear to ear. Sighing Iruka wiped at the glitter as best he could before looking down at the card which was now disarmed from the trap the man had rigged up against him. He should have known better than to trust Genma, even something as benign as a card could become a weapon in his hands. Iruka smiled as he looked at the crudely drawn figures and couldn’t help but look towards the jounin and ask in a babyish tone.

“Did Raidou help you color within the lines?”

Raidou guffawed as he heard the man’s question while Genma flushed a bit and shook his head. “No.” Genma pouted. “I can do that all on my own.” He retorted with a small smirk.

Iruka sighed before putting the hand holding the card against his chest. “They grow up so fast these days.”

“I do believe that is refrigerator material,” Kakashi coaxed, “I’ll hang it up on there when we get home, right next to your classes drawings… it will blend right in.”

The group chuckled .

“Alright alright. Ha ha laugh at a man’s creativity.”

Iruka snorted. “I’ve seen what counts as your creativity Genma. The mission desk workers didn’t appreciate your gift.”

The man’s broad grin had Raidou thumping him upside the head. “What’d you do now?”

Genma turned a pouty face towards his lover. “Hey, why do you always assume it was something bad?”

Raidou snorted before looking over towards Iruka. “Well?”

Iruka smirked as Genma was frantically making subtle motions for him to not reveal what he’d done. Like the good friend he was, Iruka ignored him. “Well if it weren’t for the fact that Genma has a reputation I think he would have been very sorry for having done what he did.” Iruka smirked as Raidou shot a glare at his lover. “Genma re-organized the color coding system in the file room.”

Raidou’s glare hardened while Genma twisted away and started to walk away only to be snagged back by the larger man’s hand catching the back of his vest.

“That’s dangerous, what if you’d miscatagoraized something?”

Genma snorted. “I think it’d be pretty obvious to the workers if that happened.” He smiled up at Raidou who continued to be unimpressed. “Besides they caught me before I’d finished.”

“Which was when you bailed and made them fix everything.” Iruka interjected.

Raidou shook his head, after so many years together one would think that he’d be used to his lovers antics. Yet time after time Genma managed to surprise him. Seeing how things were going Genma waved a hand towards Iruka and Kakashi.

“Enough about me, tonight’s about you two.”

Iruka colored a bit at the notion of his friends putting together a surprise gathering just for him and Kakashi’s relationship. The silver haired ninja hummed what sounded like the word ‘deflection’ the resulting glare from Genma made Iruka smirk.

“Alright.” Iruka lifted the card once more to read what had been written inside now that the glitter was dealt with. Iruka arched a brow as he read the inscribed message from the jounin before he threw his head back and laughed. Kakashi was startled by the man’s reaction and frowned.

“What? What's it say?”

Iruka was laughing too hard to answer him, waving the card a bit in his hand as if to state that it was too good for words. Scowling Kakashi easily snatched up the card from his flailing lovers hand and opened it. Kakashi paused. Then glared at Genma. The jounin had carefully positioned himself behind Raidou when he’d seen the card being handed over to Kakashi. Raidou twisted his head, a scowl of his own on his face. “What’d you do?”

Genma shook his head. “Iruka thinks it’s funny.” He gestured towards the still laughing jounin. 

Which was true, Iruka was still laughing and tears were streaming down his cheeks as he shook his head.

“What’s it say?” Asuma asked curious as to what had caused Kakashi to level a glare at Genma in such a way.

Kakashi glanced his way before looking towards Iruka, his main concern being that the man was avoiding how the small inscription might make him feel. Yet Iruka who was beginning to calm down now was just smiling. The jounin’s eyes met Kakashi’s and Iruka couldn’t contain saying, “You have to admit that was good.” Iruka looked away from his lover before Kakashi could retort, instead choosing to look over at Genma. “That was really good.”

Genma feeling a little more brave now that Iruka was speaking on his behalf Genma crept around the side of his lover and smiled. “Well it’s true.”

Iruka snorted. “Yeah I would kinda hope so...Though I don’t think it counts for Ibiki.”

Genma chuckled. “Nothing counts for Ibiki.”

Iruka nodded and the pair shared a smile.

“Would someone tell me what’s going on!” Asuma growled as he watched the pair go back and forth. Kurenai standing beside him had a pinched expression when she heard Ibiki’s name being brought up. Iruka glanced back towards kakashi and with a smile to his lover motioned towards the card.

“Genma wrote inside that he was happy that me and Kakashi are together.”

“Okaaaay?” Asuma said confused.

“And how he was sorry for you guys having to torture me, but how it was all good because I got-” Iruka laughed a bit before shaking his head. “Because I got Kakashi in the end and that’s way worth it...He alluded to some things I should do.” Iruka coughed before shooting Raidou an appraising look with a blush. “And how effective they are on people.” 

Raidou spun around and made to grab for his lover, but Genma was way ahead of him and dived over the couch and laughed as he ran to stand beside Iruka. The Jounin chuckled before stating in a embarrassed tone.

“I could have gone without knowing those things by the way.”

Genma scoffed. “Please, you needed some tips from the master.” The jounin brushed off his dismissal easily enough with a smile. “Besides I’ve had years to perfect what I like to call-”

“OKAY...Thank you Genma.” Kurenai raised her voice directing them all to look towards her. Raidou looked relieved though Genma looked put out for being interrupted. Iruka smirked at the kunoichi who was shooting an evil look to her teammate.

“I think that’s enough insight into...That.”

Genma snorted. “Fine.” He leaned back enough to see Kakashi around Iruka and winked. “Number four man Oomph.” Genma stumbled a bit when Iruka elbowed him with a glare. The ANBU chuckled as he rubbed his ribs. Kakashi shook his head as he held up the card once more.

“Sometimes I wonder if all that poison hasn’t eaten away what was left of your brain.”

Iruka laughed as he took the card back and twisted about to face Genma. “The sex tips aside, it was a nice card. Thank you.”

“He told you he was sorry for torturing you.” Kakashi exclaimed.

Iruka nodded his head. “Well yeah...But it’s Genma.” Iruka waved a hand towards the ninja who was smirking at Kakashi like he’d won some supreme argument.

“And for your information what I said was ‘ Sorry we torched you, but you got Kakashi so it still counts as a win’.”

Kakashi wasn’t the only one glaring at the man.

“Genma!” Kurenai remarked sourly.

The man in question put up his hands in a ‘I surrender’ pose as the woman glared at her, Asuma’s darkened features weren’t much better off either though.

“Hey. Guys it’s okay.” Iruka laughed. “It doesn’t bother me...Well the getting tortured bothered me, but his card didn’t.” He shot a look towards Genma before adding.  “No more sex tips though okay?”

Genma smirked back at him. “Torture’s okay, but sex isn’t?” He jibbed.

Iruka smiled after chuckling. “From you? Anytime.”

Genma rolled his eyes. “So much to learn.”

“I could always take offense and let them have at you.” Iruka teased.

Genma gave a irritated look to the jounin before glancing around the room, shaking his head Genma muttered. “No more sex tips.”

“Mmmhmm that’s what I thought.” Iruka laughed. Twisting around Iruka placed a hand on Kakashi’s chest and beamed up at him. “I’m okay.” He nodded to reinforce his words.

Kakashi held his gaze a moment as if waiting to see if there were any cracks in his armor. When none appeared to be forthcoming the jounin nodded his own head and let it go. Handing the card back to his lover when Iruka asked for it. Iruka leaned forward and placed it on the nearby side table before asking their hostess.

“So now that you have us here and we know this isn’t a normal get together what did you have in mind?”

Kurenai smiled broadly at him, the previous tension easing as they fell back into a normal routine. “We have quite the night planned.”

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka and pulled him in close, subtly whispering. “Not too late.”

The elbow he got to the ribs had him smiling at Kurenai. “Sounds like fun.”  

Everyone sat on the floor around Asuma and Kurenai's table, as the hostess ran into the kitchen. “So you two have anything fun planned?” Raidou asked innocently.

“Raidou, these two are anything but vanilla, what do you think they have planned,” his lover quipped at him.

Raidou blushed, “ That is not what I meant Genma.” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “Why does everything have to be about sex with you?” 

Iruka laughed as Genma acted hurt hugging Raidou’s arm, “But Rai-Rai, you made me into this, before I met you I had no idea sex could fe..mmph.” Raidou eyes widened as he covered Genmas mouth with his hand. He leaned in and whispered into the younger man’s ear as the couple across the table watched curiously.

Genmas eyes went wide and glazed over, as Raidou finished speaking and released his lovers mouth. “I’ll be on my best behaviour then.” Genma smiled at Raidou. 

Raidou let out a quiet chuckle, “See that you are Genma.” 

As Kurenai and Asuma returned with liquor and appetizers Kakashi leaned over to Raidou,”What did you say to him?” He asked curious to what made the man go quiet.

Raidou blushed, “mahhh if I told you, you might view me in a different light Kakashi.” he chuckled. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, settling back down and wrapping his arm around Iruka's hips. 

Kurenai and Asuma placed the offerings of food and drink before their friends. At first no one made a move to partake, sighing Kurenai waved at the food with a small quirk to her lips.

“Well eat up. We didn’t make all of this just for it to be stared at. Everyone eat some of the bread Asuma prepared, so it can soak up some of the alcohol.” Like always Kurenai’s food was delicious and before too long the entire group had eaten their fill. Empty plates strewn about from the hearty meal.  Asuma pulled out some sake cups from underneath the table, as soon as the dishes were cleared away, and began pouring. Kurenai gave a nod to her boyfriend before turning an appraising look around the room.

“Well gentlemen whose up for a game of never have I ever!” Kurenai laughed.

“Oh me!” Genmas hand shot up in the air, “Wait I have a good one I swear!” the man face was turning red with excitement. 

“Mah mah Genma such bad manners, we are celebrating Kakashi and Iruka tonight so they will go first.” Kurenai berated the man.

“Aw, fine.” Genma pouted, Iruka opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Genma, “WAIT!” The youngest member half heartedly glared at the older. “Wait! I want to make a toast!” Genma announced.

“Gen.” Raidou warned.

“No seriously! I just wanted to say, these past couple of months with Iruka being in our screwed up little family have been some of the most enjoyable and frustrating days of my life” Everyone chuckled as the man continued, “I mean Iruka, you have to be the most hot tempered, hard headed man I know!” A vein pulsed on Irukas forehead. “But seriously, before you Kakashi was the worst, always grumpy and he never let up while we trained with him… I have the bruises to prove it.”

“Genma, get on with it.” Raidou muttered.

“Okay okay sorry, Iruka and Kakashi you two have to be the most perfect match I’ve ever seen for each other...Well besides me and Rai of course.” He smiled to himself before shaking his head and continuing. “ And Iruka like my card said, I’m sorry we tortured you, but I’m not sorry because it totally brought you into our lives. And bonus I’m not the newest addition anymore so thank you for that as well! To Iruka and Kakashi may they love last longer then Kakashi's love for porn.”

The group laughed and drank, slamming their glasses down. Asuma refilled all of them a moment later without anyone prompting him.

“Alright on with the games!” Kurenai giggled.

Iruka laughed picking up the cup. ”Never have I ever made a heartfelt speech where I insulted the ones I was talking about.” 

Everyone began to laugh as Genma pouted, “That's not fair!” He whined but still took the drink.

Iruka didn’t even bat an eyelash when he saw Kakashi subtly take a drink of his own sake. Iruka was far too used to the man’s ability to be both endearing and infuriating at the same time. 

“Alright-Alright my turn.” Kurenai cut in after Genma had taken his drink. “Never have I ever failed to do the transportation jutsu because I was too drunk.”

There was a series of groans from the men and Iruka couldn’t help, but chuckle along side Kurenai as neither of them had fallen prey to the lures of alcohol enough to be that inebriated. By the scowls being sent the woman’s way while the men took a drink, she’d picked something that was well known about the group. Iruka just smiled and watched them all take a drink, except Kakashi. 

The ninja smirked at Iruka before muttering. “I was always the one who helped Kurenai to make sure they managed to get home.”

Iruka laughed as he glanced over to Kurenai who winked at them. 

“Okay time for the master to have a crack at this.” Genma crowed uproariously. The Jounin even went so far as to crack his knuckles in preparation to whatever he was about to say. The group rolled their eyes at the ninja which was of course ignored by Genma.

“Never have I ever broken my own nose.”

Kakashi snorted. “Of course you haven’t, you always had help with that.”

The others laughed while Genma glared back at his team captain. “Drink.”

Sighing Kakashi and Asuma both took a drink prompting Iruka to ask. “How’d you both manage that?”

Kakashi sighed. “I was a youthful teenager trying to do shit I shouldn’t have.”

Iruka stared at him a moment before blandly stating. “You always do shit you shouldn’t, how is that different from now?”

Kakashi huffed while the others laughed at him. Asuma shook his head before adding. “At least mine was a respectable reason.”

“Respectable? How can breaking your own nose be respectable?” Iruka laughed.

“Easy, I only broke my nose because I was learning how to use my chakra blades and didn’t yet realize the fact that the chakra had a field around it which could inflict damage. All the other weapons I’d used before weren’t made to enhance my natural chakra.”

Iruka winced. “Ouch.”

Asuma laughed as he nodded. “Yeah you're telling me. I had a hell of a time explaining to everyone what had happened. Thought I was going to die of embarrassment.”

“They laughed a lot, but you didn’t die. Raidou told me all about it though.” Genma supplied helpfully.

Asuma snorted back at him before adding. “Yeah well you want to tell Iruka here about your rock climbing incident?”

The man blanched before shaking his head. “Nope, I’m good.”

Iruka grinned, but was prevented from asking by Kakashi coughing into his hand. “Off topic.”

Iruka pouted at him, but the man winked at him. Settling back into his seat a smile on his face, Iruka knew Kakashi was going to tell him all about it once they got home. The Jounin nodded for him to proceed with the game.   
“Alright never have I ever spit out food when in front of a superior.”

Iruka sighed as he took a drink earning him an intrigued look from Kakashi. Raidou and Genma joined him in taking the drink while Kurenai and Asuma smiled on.

“I’d like to point out that it’d be really hard for you to ever do that because of the damn mask.” Genma pointed a finger towards Kakashi. 

The jounin chuckled. “I know.”

Sighing Genma glanced over towards Asuma to see what he’d choose for his statement. 

Asuma pursed his lips around his cigarette, thinking deeply for a moment.  He sighed scratching his beard, smirking, “ Never have I ever had to henge as the opposite gender for a mission only to be identified as a spy during...,” He made quotation marks in the air, “ ….A passionate  episode with a drug lord.”

Everyone but Iruka and Genma laughed, Iruka looking confused and Genma face palming.  “Come on! Why are you ganging up on me?” Raidou’s lover groaned taking a drink. Iruka chuckled, “Let me guess, this was one of the instances that “Someone” ended up naked during a mission.”

“Oh!” Kurenai jumped up , “Never have I ever ended up naked during a mission.”

“Fuck come on!” Genma took another shot and slammed his glass down on the table.

The group laughed as Raidou rubbed his lovers arm and kissed Genma’s forehead. The others proceeded to chuckle for a bit before settling back down, Genma was shooting them all death glares as Asuma refilled his cup. They all looked to Raidou to see what the man would choose for his own round of the game. The man appeared to be deep in concentration before with a small smile stated.

“Never have I ever had to sit through an entire requisitions meeting.”

Genma smiled at his lover before turning his attention towards his teammates, Iruka looked around a bit confused when he saw everyone drink. Except for Raidou, Genma and himself.

“Okay?”

“It’s an ANBU thing, these two tend to duck out when they think no one is looking.” Kakashi shot an irritated look at the pair of grinning men. “They don’t even invite me to tag along either.”

Kurenai chuckled. “Your supposed to be helping Ibiki lead the things, it’d be pretty hard to sneak you out under his nose.” She pointed out.

Kakashi waved a hand at her. “They’re ANBU think of it as an S class mission.”

Genma snorted before motioning between himself and Raidou. “Yeah we don’t have a death wish, thanks, but no. You're on your own on evading Ibiki.”

Iruka chuckled as his lover pouted at being “left out” of escaping what had to be something incredibly boring for an ANBU to be willing to ditch.  “What is a requisitions meeting?”

The ANBU team glanced his way before Asuma replied. “It’s where Ibiki and team captains explain how fucked up the teams are at losing important property. Namely our weapons and how he doesn’t believe he should foot the bill to keep us armed.”

Iruka laughed. “Ah, makes sense.”

The group of ANBU smirked back at him. A small groan had the group glancing towards Genma who was leaning against Raidou.

“I think he’s almost done.” The man quipped as he rubbed his lovers back. Genma made a small noise of agreement.

Kakashi shook his head at the man before nudging Iruka. “Your turn, make it a good one.”

Iruka chuckled as Genma sent him a pleading look. The Jounin thought a moment about what he should use against them. There were plenty of things that they’d never done, or at least that he believed they’d never done. However with it being the last round he really wanted to get them all at the same time. His eyes widened a moment later.

“Oh that’s not good.” Genma groaned as he waved a hand at Iruka who laughed.

“Never have I ever served under the third hokage above the rank of Chunin.”

The group groaned as they simultaneously reached for their cups and glared at Iruka who was laughing.

“That was cruel.” Genma muttered as he emptied his cup and slammed it down on the coffee table.

“It’s the truth, I was only a Chunin until I got wrapped up in you lot.” He grinned as he shot Kakashi a look.

“I didn’t hear any complaints la-” Iruka’s scowl shut the man up before Kakashi could finish his statement, but the damage was done. The group chuckled around them as it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what he was about to say. Iruka blushed a bit before shaking his head in exasperation at his lovers antics. 

Genma watched the pair amusement clearly written across his face before he cleared his throat gaining everyone’s attention. “If you want to play it that way. “Never have I ever trained under Orochimaru.”

The room went still a moment before Iruka snorted and took the shot. He smirked back at his friend before muttering. “You’re too afraid of snakes.”

Genma laughed. “Only the ones you tell to eat me.”

Iruka groaned. “For the last time he didn’t eat you...He...Just … Put you in his mouth.”

The other shinobi watched the pair go back and forth, neither aware of the sore topic they’d brought up. Kakashi was frowning at his teammate, inwardly wondering if he would need to have a talk with Genma about the comments the man had made that night. By the look Raidou was shooting his own lover he might not have too. Coming back to the conversation at hand Kakashi chuckled when Iruka shot back.

“Yeah, well never have I ever trained under Ibiki.”

The entire group groaned startling Iruka who blushed. “Oh right...Sorry guys.”

They laughed at the Jounin’s forgetfulness as they joined Genma who was glaring at Iruka in taking a shot of Sake. Iruka just smirked back at him as if he wasn’t the least bit concerned about what the man might do back to him. From the looks of it the man was definitely treading close to his own limit, Genma was leaning more into Raidou than he had previously and it was because of this that Iruka taunted.

“Okay so what now?” Iruka cast a look towards Genma. “If it involves anymore sake we might have to explain to the hokage why he’s on his ass the next three days.” 

Genma flipped the Jounin off before muttering. “I can be fine by morning thank you very much.”

Iruka laughed. “I’m sure you can, but right now you look like your about to fall out of that chair.”

Genma glanced down at himself to see if what the jounin was saying was true. He seemed stable enough, at least to himself. Glancing to Raidou with a furrowed brow earned him a snort and a shake of the man’s head. 

“He’s teasing.”

Glaring back at the now laughing Iruka, Genma huffed and threw his arms over his chest in a pout. “Fine be that way.”

“You’re like a two year old.” Iruka laughed as he shook his head.

“You’re all like two year olds.” Kurenai chimed in with a smile. “Now how about we change gears here and go onto something a bit more...Interesting.”

That piqued everyone’s attention and the shinobi waited for the woman to continue. “We’re going to play a game of Truth or Dare.”


	2. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is changing and with it comes a potential threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, thanks for your overwhelming support on this piece. I know a lot of you were happy to see something in this timeline again, it's been a long time coming. Enjoy the new chapter and keep those comments coming.

The group seemed pleased despite it being a rather cliche game for a party, Iruka was the first to ask about it though. “Why Truth or Dare?”

“This is how we settle scores, embarrassment is a finite resource of which you have to carefully choose when to extract it. Take now for instance, now is perfect.” Iruka rolled his eyes at his lover.

“Uh huh and the real reason?” Iruka shot a look to the man’s teammates.

“It’s fun and we get to make each other look like idiots either way.”

“Be warned our dares aren’t your run of the mill stand on your head shit.” Genma smiled evilly.

Iruka sighed and gave a nod of consent before waiting to see who would start out the new game. The sake was left, forgotten, on the table, though occasionally someone would take a small sip of what remained in their cups.

“Okay so I’m going to start with Raidou.” Kurenai began. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” 

She pursed her lips obviously displeased to hear that, Raidou smirked at her like he knew something. A moment later he regretted doubting her ability to adapt.

“Did you really threaten Genma’s neighbor when you two first got together?”

Genma laughed as he glanced over towards his lover with an intrigued look on his face. Raidou scowled at Kurenai before muttering. “Dare.”

The group laughed, but Kurenai shook her head. “Nope you don’t get to back out now. Let’s hear it did you threaten his neighbor?”

Sighing Raidou finally gave a brisk nod. Genma nearly fell out of his chair laughing, but managed to get a hold of himself while simultaneously thanking Kurenai.

“Do you know how long I’ve been asking about that?”

She winked back at him. “Oh I know, we couldn’t get it out of him either.”

Iruka glanced back and forth before stiling when he felt Kakashi lean into him. “When they were first getting together Raidou would sneak into Genma’s place in full ANBU gear. The neighbor was a little too nosy for Raidou’s taste so he must have decided to scare the living daylights out of him. We should have known seeing as the guy kept a wide berth between himself and Genma for no apparent reason.” 

Iruka chuckled and twisted his head to kiss the man chastly on the lips. “Did you threaten anyone?”

Kakashi scoffed. “Now that would be telling.”

Iruka snorted as he turned his attention back towards the game just in time to hear Genma say.

“You do realize he wasn’t a threat.” Genma laughed.

“He was annoying.” Raidou gruffly said. “And it bothered you.”

Genma stroked the man’s arm as he leaned in close and whispered something in the man’s ear that wiped the scowl off the man’s face.

“NO DETAILS.” Kurenai called suddenly, startling the group.

Genma winked at her. She glared in return. Shaking his head Raidou continued with the game now that it was his turn.

“I pick Asuma. Truth or Dare?”

The man didn’t even waste a moment as he said. “Dare.”

Iruka blinked in surprise until the man said with a grin. “Like hell I’m letting you ask whatever you want.”

Raidou laughed a long side the others, giving a nod the ANBU continued. “Alright I Dare you to go the rest of the night without another cigarette.”

Asuma glared at his friend before talking around his present smoke. “ I Forfeit.”

Raidou didn’t seem surprised and neither did the rest of the group, well … That is besides Iruka.

“Forfeit?” The youngest member questioned glancing to his lover, who simply shrugged.

“We added a little something to the game after a particular instance.” Kurenai shot twin glares towards Kakashi and Genma. “To make sure that it’s a level playing field and that no one is being put in a position to not want to play in the future. Raidou here is just punishing Asuma for not taking Truth and Asuma’s saying fuck you to Raidou’s dare.”

Asuma and Raidou both nodded to the explanation.

“So what happens now?”

“Now Asuma has a mark against him.”

Iruka frowned only to roll his eyes when he saw Genma pull out a small notepad and make an exaggerated tally with the pen he had all while smirking at Asuma.

“The person who “loses” the game is subject to whatever horrors his teammates can come up with.”

Iruka shook his head at them. “You ANBU just can’t have normal fun can you?”

They stared back at him as if confused. Rolling his eyes Iruka looked over towards Asuma and asked. “Was it worth it?”

The man scoffed. “ I once killed a man who stole my cigarette mid-fight.”

“Well to be fair you were going to kill him regardless.” Genma pointed out with a smirk.

Asuma nodded. “Yeah, but that pissed me off.”

The group chuckled at the man’s perturbed expression. Asuma turned his attention back to a bewildered Iruka. “Besides I know better than to trust this lot with the power this game gives them.”

“And you couldn’t go a few hours without a smoke.” Kakashi pointed out.

“I could, I chose not too.” The man rebutted.

The group rolled their eyes while Kurenai smiled next to her boyfriend. “ Asuma’s gone without his cigarettes for weeks and you know it.”

The group nodded their heads, the man couldn’t very well be smoking while they were on a covert mission. It was just fun to tease him though because while they were in town he wasn’t going to be without them.

“Alright so I got a tally, I’m going to pick Kakashi.”

The silver haired jounin smirked and waited.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

Asuma hummed around his cigarette before asking. “Were you the one responsible for the incident in HQ that saw everyone being personally ripped apart and strip searched by Ibiki as he searched for the culprit?”

Iruka shot his lover a look, but it was ignored as Kakashi effortlessly stated. “You’re welcome by the way.” The group groaned. “If it weren’t for that “incident” we never would have discovered that-”

Asuma waved a hand. “Yeah yeah corrupt team member, you’re a real hero.”

Kakashi laughed as he wrapped his arm around Iruka and said. “I don’t think he really means that.”

Iruka snorted. “What was your first clue? What’d you do?”

“We’re not allowed to talk about it.” Kakashi replied.

Iruka held his gaze a moment longer before looking towards the man’s team. They were giving him an amused look. “Uh huh bullshit.” He looked back to Kakashi. “I’m waiting.”

“It was nothing.”

“You had the  **_entire_ ** Anbu compound searched.” Genma laughed out. “You call that nothing? The last time that happened was like twenty years ago man.”

Kakashi shot a glare at his teammate, but Genma just shook his head. “Thought Ibiki was going to have a heart attack.”

“If that was what you were aiming for you came close.” Raidou snorted. “Never seen that man so worked up before.”

Kakashi chuckled. “You should have seen things from my end of it.” 

“Yeah we were too busy fixing your shit thanks.” Genma muttered.   
Kakashi shrugged. “Eh someone had too.”

Iruka shook his head. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know.”

“Wise choice.” Kurenai muttered. “Wish I could not know.”

Iruka gave her a smirk when what she’d said was only heard by him as the men were too busy arguing about said incident. Seeing that they were getting nowhere Iruka elbowed his lover and gave him a look.

“The game?”

“Ah yes, thank you.” Kakashi smirked down at him before casting a look around the room trying to pick out his victim.

“Kurenai, truth or dare?”

Kurenai’s face turn serious suddenly. “Hmm.” She studied Kakashi’s face trying to figure out what he was planning. “Dare.”

Kakashi paused for a moment, he had been expecting her to pick truth….”Okay…. I dare you to make out with Asuma and go to second base with him…”

“That’s way to easy... What are you planning Hatake.” Kurenai leveled a distrustful gleem his way.

“Mahh I wasn’t finished, You are to do all this while henged as him.”

There was a brief silence before Genma fell over laughing while tugging on Raidou’s arm, the other man sighed and shook his head at his lovers antics while simultaneously giving Kurenai and Asuma pitying looks.

Sighing Kurenai leveled a look towards her boyfriend, the man was glaring at Kakashi while taking longer drags on his cigarette. Their team captain seemed immune to the looks he was receiving though. Iruka had his head in his hands as if he couldn’t bare to watch what was about to happen.

“Well?” Kakashi smiled mischievously.

Asuma shook his head at his long time friend before shooting his girlfriend a look and stating. “Not in this life or the next.”

Kurenai smirked at him before with a shrug of her shoulders let Kakashi down. “I forfeit.”

Genma’s cry of disappointment had Iruka lifting his head up from his palms to see what was going to happen now.

“No fair, make em do it. Please make them do it.”

The glares he got from both Kurenai and Asuma had Genma realizing just how bad that sounded. “Uh...Nevermind.” Genma marked down a tally under the woman’s name.

Huffing at her teammate Kurenai raised a brow to Kakashi to see what the man would do now that his plan was foiled.

“So they can choose to forfeit or change it to a dare? Then why couldn’t Raidou do that?”

“They’re not supposed too.” Kakashi grouched. “ And Raidou wasn’t able to do that because Kurenai refused to give him a dare, he either had to answer the truth or take additional tallies.” 

Iruka rolled his eyes before giving Kurenai an understanding look. “Well what happens now then?”

Kakashi made a small noise before muttering. “Well technically speaking it means that Kurenai is now losing the game, unlike a forfeit for a truth. A forfeit for a dare earns you two strikes.” He smirked to her.

She smirked back. “I’m okay with that.”

“Me too.” Asuma tagged on.

Kakashi threw his hands up a bit from his lap with a huff. “No imagination.”

Iruka gave his lover a wry look before shaking his head. “So  what happens now?”

“Technically it’s up to Kurenai, she can take the two strikes OR she can change it to Truth and see what question I come up with. Either way she’s out of options.” Kakashi smiled in a sinister way.

Iruka nodded before admitting to Kurenai. “He’s out for blood now and no matter what you choose-.”   
“I know.” She grumbled before pointing a finger at the man who was smirking beneath his mask. “Just remember we have patrol soon and I get extended amounts of time just with you. I can make you think twice about doing whatever it is your thinking of doing.”

Kakashi pouted at the woman’s words and turned to try and get Iruka on his side only to have his lover mutter.

“Don’t even try it.”

Genma was laughing at the pairs interactions, while Raidou was staying silent while amused as he watched it all unfold. 

“You could always decide to just do the dare.” Kakashi encouraged his teammate.

Kurenai rolled her eyes, sharing a look with Asuma. The man looked physically pained at the idea of her carrying out the dare.

“Okay okay, I’d like to switch to truth, no need to traumatize Asuma and I really don’t want to lose this game.” Kurenai laughed patting her lovers cheek. Kakashi’s mask widened signaling he was about to speak but Kurenai interrupted him before that could happen, “Think carefully Hatake.”

Iruka laughed as Kakashi slackened and pouted, how he was able to do that with one eye was was beyond him. Genma laughed as an intense silence took over the room for a minute while Kakashi remained deep in thought while Kurenai and Asuma continued glaring at Kakashi. 

“Alright...Kurenai, is it true that while you and Asuma were just friends.” Pale fingers made quotation marks in the air. “Is it true! That….” Kakashi paused letting the tension build up in the air, “...You terrorized every girl and woman that attempted to seduce asuma AND this is for skipping out on the dare, if it IS what is the worst way you scared them off.”

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Genma screamed and rolled onto the floor.

“Oh boy.” Iruka eyes went wide as murderous chakra flared from Kurenai in the direction of him and his lover.  Asuma turned and looked directly at Kurenai who hesitantly smiled back at him. “I’m curious about the answer to this too.” The smoker chuckled.

Kurenai stayed silent for a minute, before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

“Yes it’s true.” The mumble sounded like a shout in the overly quiet room.

“I knew it.” Raidou laughed as Genma laid by his side in a fit of laughter. Iruka and Kakashi both chuckled. Asuma snorted smoke coming out of his nose while Kurenai sat there red faced and shamed.

“Wait wait wait, now you have to answer the second part.” Kakashi interrupted Kurenai’s sulking. 

“You just wait Kakashi, I’m gonna get you.” Kurenai growled.

“Mahhh sorry I don’t make the rules.” Kakashi retorted.

The laughter died down as Kurenai began to think about the worst way she sabotaged Asuma’s relationships. She could tell that there was no way she was getting out of this, they were all eagerly awaiting her response. Staring at her silently with wide eyes which she glared hotly back too. Finally with a heavy sigh Kurenai twisted in her seat to address her boyfriend, Asuma raised a brow at her waiting for her to speak.

“Okay Asuma, you remember that girl from the village of the falls?”

“Oh you mean Attawa? The girl with the water jutsu?”

“Yeah…” Kurenai trailed off as her eyes flitted to the ground instead of the man beside her.

“What about her?”

“You remember why you broke up with her?”

“Yeah she kept….” Asuma eyes went wide, “No way that was you!”

“Wait wait what happened?” Genma pleaded sitting up right.

“...Yeah….” Kurenai blushed. Asuma let out a hearty laugh, taking a couple of seconds in order to be able to speak.

“Kurenai I chewed her out for that how...How did you even manage that?”

“Manage what?” Iruka chirped his interest peaked.

Without batting an eyelash Asuma told the group of ninja anxiously waiting for answers.

“Well, this girl told me smoking was a bad habit so when my cigarettes kept on tuning up soaked while in the box I honestly thought she was using her water jutsu to get them soggy so I couldn’t smoke them…. But… But it was you.” Asumas voice was in disbelief as he stared at his girlfriend.

“Well, you wouldn't have lasted anyway…” Kurenai grumbled.

The two other couples burst into laughter at the thought of Kurenai sneaking around to douse Asuma’s cigarettes in order to frame the poor girl.

“Wait wait what about…”

“Ahh Asuma, if you really want to know you’ll ask me during your turn.” Kurenai crossed her arms at him. A self satisfactory gleam in her eyes when the man pouted at being cut off. Sighing in relief to her trick working, Kurenai smiled over towards Iruka. “Besides it’s Iruka’s turn now. Truth or Dare?”

Iruka blinked at the woman surprised that she would pick him before he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know to tell you the truth.” 

Everyone glanced over towards Genma when the man shouted. “Dare!”

Iruka glared at his friend before returning his skeptical gaze onto Kurenai who was smiling at him. Sighing Iruka shook his head at Genma’s eagerness to see him do something bizarre, smiling back at Kurenai the jounin replied. “Truth.”

Everyone chuckled when they heard Genma bemoan loudly the fact that Iruka was getting off easy. Kurenai rolled her eyes at her teammates dramatics, she thought a moment on what to ask the man patiently waiting for her question. 

“Alright Iruka, I find myself curious about something.”

Iruka snorted. “Don’t we all, go ahead.”

She laughed at the jounin’s ire, no doubt he was suspicious what the woman was up to. “So my question for you is, is it true that you once tied up your teacher’s aid to prove a point to the kids?”

Everyone stared at her in confusion, Iruka’s blush however had Kakashi leaning forward, feeling curiously possessive and slightly aroused at the thought of Iruka playing a domination role. “What’s that now?”

Iruka glared at Kakashi before clearing his throat. “I’m assuming that your talking about Nerik?”

“Are there others?” Genma countered with a laugh.

Iruka glared at the man before returning his gaze to Kurenai to see the woman nod. “Then in that case...Yes, I did tie him up to prove a point to my students.”

“What was the point?” Surprisingly it was Raidou who asked and not his loud mouthed lover.

Iruka blushed a bit more before muttering. “He ran his mouth off a bit and had gotten them all excited...I was simply showing them that just because you had a vest didn’t make you all powerful.”

The ANBU laughed at the man’s explanation. 

“How’d that go for him?” Genma barked out.

“Not well.” Iruka admitted with a smirk. “He transferred to another sensei after that.”

The others laughter at least made Iruka feel a bit better for having done that in the heat of the moment, when the laughter died down did Iruka dare to ask. “How did you hear about that?”

Kurenai smirked. “A friend of mine.”

Iruka frowned at the evasive answer the kunoichi was giving him, only to sigh when Kakashi leaned over to whisper. “She has a lot of friends, give up now.”

Nodding Iruka smiled at the woman. “Well you have your answer.”

Kurenai smiled back at him. “Indeed I do. Now it’s your turn to pick someone.”

Five pairs of eyes turned to Iruka.

The jounin stared back at them all in silence a moment before he cleared his throat.

“Alright let me think real quick.” Iruka glanced around the room to the people that he’d come to call his mixed matched family and gave a small smile. Iruka racked his brain on who he wanted to test next, but finally his eyes settled on Genma. The ANBU had a gleam in his eyes as if daring Iruka to try something and never one to back down the jounin aquised to the man’s wishes.

“Genma, Truth or Dare?”

The ANBU smiled back at the jounin as if he wasn’t the least bit scared of whatever it was Iruka could think up for him.  “Dare.”

The room fell into a eerie silence as they waited to see what Iruka would make the Anbu do, Iruka was silent for a moment before he shrugged and said. “I dare you to go into Ibiki’s office and switch all the name tags on his daily folders for tomorrow.”

Genma snorted as if he wasn’t the least bit bothered with that.

“AND…” Iruka continued with a smile. “Once you have those name tags I want you to move all his daily folders into his completed pile and replace them with his already completed files and switch the name tags so he re-does all that work that he’s already done.”

The room’s silence was interrupted by Kakashi’s maniacal laughter, Iruka barely spared his lover a glance as he stared Genma down. The Anbu seemed a bit hesitant now, there was no doubt that if Genma was caught that there would be hell to pay. Iruka raised a brow as if daring the man to back out. Genma glared back hotly before giving a firm nod.

“Fine.” Rising from his place beside Raidou the Anbu dusted himself off despite not being dirty and with a final dirty look to the Jounin disappeared. 

Raidou sighed and shook his head. “You're going to get him in so much trouble.” It was said in such a resigned way that Iruka could tell that Raidou wasn’t really upset with Iruka so much as in disbelief that his lover wouldn’t back down.

Iruka gave him a lopsided shoulder shrug as he leaned into Kakashi and muttered. “Be nice.”

The Anbu captain snorted. “Do you know how hard it’s going to be not to burst out laughing when Ibiki finds out what he’s done? Let alone not implicate myself?”

Iruka smirked up at his lover. “Sorry, didn’t think about that.”

Kakashi snorted. “Please I can easily foist the blame off on a rookie he recently punished or somethin-OW.”

Iruka glared at his lover after he was done swatting the man on the arm. “Don’t do that.”

The group chuckled as Kakashi pouted at Iruka. “How’d I become the bad guy? You’re the one who dared Genma.”

Iruka rolled his eyes before muttering. “And he’s the idiot who took the dare.” Iruka shot a look over to Raidou to see what the man would say, but the Anbu just rolled his eyes. Smiling at the man Iruka turned his attention back to Kakashi and gave him a firm look.

“No blaming the rookies on our games.”

“Mah fine fine, I won't implicate some rookie.” Kakashi genuinely looked upset to be restricted from doing so, but wisely kept his mouth shut when Iruka stared him down to ensure he meant it. 

The group fell once more into a small silence before Asuma spoke up around his cigarette.

“How long you think it’ll take him?”

Raidou shook his head smiling. “He’s already done, now he’s just going through Ibiki’s shit.”

The group chuckled while Iruka shook his head. “I’d like it to be known, I didn’t tell him to do that.”

Kakashi smirked at his lover. “I’ll make sure to tell Ibiki that if he asks.” The glare Kakashi got in return had the Anbu captain smirking. 

Iruka huffed at his lover’s antics while simultaneously leaning more into the man with the barest of glimpses of a smile on his face. It wasn’t more than a few minutes later that Genma reappeared in the apartment a smug look on his face and a tag slip sticking to one of his fingers which he waved about.

“What’s that?” 

Genma smiled at Iruka with an evil gleam in his eyes. “What this?” He played ignorant for a moment as he stared at the sticky slip before ripping it from his finger. “Well would you lookie here, seems one of those reports you had me switch.” Genma paused with a smile. “Might’ve been some of your work needing final approval.”

Iruka cursed and made to leap at the man, but was restrained by Kakashi wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him back down.

“He’s teasing.” The silver haired ninja said with a small amount of amusement in his voice as he shook his head at his teammate’s prank.

Iruka glared back at Genma before twisting his head towards Kakashi. “How do you know?”

Kakashi smirked. “Because the idiot over there grabbed the wrong kind of tag for your work.”

Iruka twisted about to see Genma staring at the little sticky slip with a pout. Iruka laughed earning himself a glare from the put out man.

“See, your work is perfectly safe.” Kakashi smiled. 

Iruka nodded against his shoulder while sending Genma an amused look. The Anbu huffed as he balled up the little slip of sticky paper and threw it onto the coffee table.

“If it makes you feel any better it’s your turn.” Iruka said with a small amount of dread.

By the glint in the man’s eyes Iruka knew what was coming so he cut the man off. With a sigh Iruka muttered. “Dare.”

Genma’s smile grew even bigger. “You sure about that?”

Iruka glared back at him. “I’m sure. I can do whatever you come up with.”

Genma sat back with a broad smile on his face and a smug grin forming. “I’m not so sure about that...I mean no one would think less of you if you bail out of this.” The man teased.

Rolling his eyes Iruka waved a hand in the air. “Get on with it.”

Genma lurched forward a bit and smirked evilly at the jounin. “I dare you to replace the Hokage’s sake.”

The room went silent.

Iruka blinked at the still grinning Genma a moment before he twisted his head towards Kakashi. “Is-Is he serious?”

Kakashi gave a silent nod as he sent a firm look towards his teammate. Genma didn’t seem to be fazed by it though as he continued to wait for Iruka’s reply to the dare. The jounin didn’t disappoint.

“So when you say replace her sake…”   
“You have to get into her office, replace her sake and bring the real sake here… But not just the regular sake but the good stuff” Genma said with a smile. “Keep in mind there’s still Anbu on patrol there.”

Iruka glared at the taunt before moving away from Kakashi as if to stand. The silver haired ninja grabbed his lovers arm.

“You’re not serious.”

Iruka glanced down at him and with solid look gave a brisk nod. “I can do it.”

Kakashi shook his head. “What you can do is get arrested and then make me do a shit ton of paperwork while simultaneously explaining to the hokage and Ibiki why you’d be so stupid.”

Iruka glared down at his lover a brief moment before turning his attention back to Genma. “Is there a time limit?”

Genma seemed genuinely surprised that the jounin was actually considering his dare, he’d expected Kakashi to convince the man otherwise. Genma dully shook his head.

“No-No time limit, just don't get caught.”

Iruka gave a nod before pulling at his captured arm that was still firmly locked in Kakashi’s grasp. Iruka gave his lover a smirk. “I can do this.” Iruka reassured Kakashi before he twisted back around to glower at the still silent Genma. “I manage to do this, I’m getting you back.” Iruka held up a one finger. “You have to do one thing, no holds barred.”

Genma smirked a little cautious on answering the man who was giving him such a condition. Genma hadn’t expected the jounin to actually take things this far, but he couldn’t very well back down now so he nodded. “Sure, you manage to complete the dare you can make me do one thing in return.”

Kakashi shook his head. “Iruka they’re Anbu.”

Iruka twisted back around to stare at his lover, a smirk on his face. “I get by you all the time.” He winked.

Kakashi sighed as he rolled his eyes. “That’s not the sa-”

“I’ll be fine. I can always fake them out and hide in a wall.”

Genma snorted. “He’s got a point.”

The glare Kakashi sent towards the man had Genma giving a silent nod and turning to look at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Iruka, it’s just a dare you don’t have to do this. Kakashi’s right the Anbu guarding the Hokage’s office won’t find this funny.”

Iruka gave a reassuring smile to Kurenai before rebutting. “I think I can manage, but thanks for the concern. I’ll be back.” Iruka pulled himself free from Kakashi’s last ditch effort to hold him back and with one last smile to the group disappeared in a puff of smoke. As soon as the smoke was cleared Kakashi was glaring at Genma.

“You better start figuring out how we’re going to explain this to the Hokage and Ibiki cause I sure as hell ain’t going to be alone in this.”

Genma waved a hand at his angry friend and captain.  “Come on, he can do it.” 

Kakashi shook his head. “If it weren’t for the patrol.”

The group was silent a moment before Raidou piped up with a question. “If he does have to hide in a wall...How long can he do that? While holding something like the sake?”

Kakashi let his face fall into his hands as he muttered. “We haven’t tested that.”

Raidou sent a sidelong glance to his lover and mouthed. ‘ Your dead.’   
Genma glared at his lover before telling Kakashi. “He’ll be fine and it’s not like they’ll kill him if they catch him.” 

Genma blinked when he got glares from everyone. “Okay poor choice of words, but you know what I mean.”

“Wait….They won't kill him but wouldn’t they take him straight to T&I given his past?” Raidou spoke quietly and his words saturated the grounds minds.

“Shit, I forgot to take that into account.”  Genma slapped the top of his head.

Kakashi stood up panicked this was worse than he thought.

“Kakashi, trust him, give him at least 20 minutes before you storm the tower.” Kurenai smiled reassuringly. “Iruka’s smart, he’ll know when to call it quits.”

Kakashi sat back down and groaned, “UGH the Hokage is going to kill me.” He thunked his head on the coffee table. “And Ibiki is going to desecrate my remains.”

No one dared to try and argue that point because in all honestly it was something they could see the Hokage and interrogations expert doing. Especially to Kakashi.


	3. Sake run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has taken the dare of a lifetime, he has to steal the hokage's sake. He has to get in and out of the hokage tower all while evading the Anbu guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks. Iruka's going after the sake!!!
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely collab partner who knocked this chapter out of the park! Kakarulover_63, it's a glorious chapter. You're amazing!!!
> 
> Many thanks for all those leaving kudos and comments. Keep it up!

 

Iruka appeared a few blocks away from the Hokage Tower, standing on a lone roof and gazing up at the monolith structure. He knew that there were Anbu patrols, but Iruka hadn’t a clue on where they were. Taking a deep breath Iruka prepared himself for the journey ahead of him. He had to sneak into the tower and make his way up to the hokage’s office, steal the sake and get out all while not getting caught. 

Giving himself a nod, the jounin leaped down from the roof and started making his way through the alleys and streets leading towards the hokage tower, his mind racing on how he was going to pull this off. Iruka weaved his way closer to the tower, keeping his eyes upwards so as to prevent anyone from surprising him from above. Thus far Iruka hadn’t seen anyone, but with how he knew Anbu worked it wasn’t all too surprising that he hadn’t seen them. They’d show themselves when they were prepared too and for the moment Iruka had to just act cool and like he wasn’t about to break into the Hokage Tower.

Skirting around the edge of the building he was pressed tightly against, Iruka took one last cursory glance at his surroundings before taking a breath and disappearing into the wall. He’d make his way from building edge to building edge this way. Phasing through the buildings until the last moment where he’d leap to the next. Even if the Anbu did catch sight of him, it’d be a passing glance of movement and he’d be gone before they could find him. Already safely inside the building which they wouldn’t know to search. 

It worked pretty well, Iruka tucking into each building as he drew closer and closer until he was finally at the last stretch between the Hokage Tower and the small building he was sequestered in. Catching his breath a moment the jounin smiled to himself, he’d managed to get this far without alerting the Anbu patrols. Iruka couldn’t wait to shove that in Genma’s face when he got back. Taking another few even breaths to calm his racing heart, Iruka gave himself a small nod for encouragement and then made the last leap towards the tower.

Phasing through the wall at the last second and entering the tower with hopefully the Anbu none the wiser. Standing up straight once he’d landed Iruka glanced around to see where he’d managed to enter the tower at. Iruka was on the bottom floor and had to traverse the stairs up to the Hokage’s office. Iruka took a moment to look around, squinting to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. As far as Iruka knew there weren’t any security measures inside the building. The Anbu were supposed to be the deterrent from anyone being stupid enough to try and enter the Hokage’s office. Smirking to himself Iruka shook his head as he walked towards the stairs that would lead him up towards the Hokage’s office. It wasn’t far, just a few flights of stairs and then he’d get to figure out how to swipe the sake without being caught. With the structure of the hokage’s office, namely the walls made of giant windows that would be a challenge. Anbu would see him in an instant and enter to apprehend him, so he’d have to find a way to complete his mission without alerting them. How he was going to do that, Iruka wasn’t sure. 

Making his way up the staircase Iruka wracked his brain on how he was going to enter the door to the hokage’s office and not make a scene. The options before him were limited. He could use a clone, but then there was the chance of them recognizing his chakra signature. He could use his summons, but likewise they’d learn who owned the contract pretty fast and then he’d be busted. Sighing as he reached the last barrier to his missions end, Iruka stood there perplexed on how he was going to enter the room undetected.

Iruka twisted about, staring down the staircase when he heard a small noise. There wasn’t anyone in the tower, unless-Iruka scrambled to phase through the wall just in time as he peered through the veil his Kekkai Genkai made for him. The Anbu before him looked around curiously, even going so far as to touch the handle on the door Iruka had just been standing before. The man glanced around once more before speaking low into his headset.

“No one’s here.” A moment later he sighed. “I’m not blind, there’s no one here. Nothing’s been disturbed and the door trigger hasn’t gone off.”

Iruka swallowed nervously at the thought of having accidentally triggering some kind of alarm or worse a trap. Iruka waited to see what the Anbu would do now that it was apparent that no one was around. 

The Anbu nodded once before speaking again. “Sure sure. Check the perimeter, I have a feeling he’s just getting too old to know if he saw anything anymore.” The man chuckled a bit. “Well you are old.” The man shook his head as he twisted about and headed back down the staircase the way he came, all the while talking into his headset.

Iruka phased through the wall and took a deep breath, he’d been reaching his limit on being able to stay safely inside the wall when the Anbu had finally began to leave. Catching his breath took far longer than Iruka would have liked, but he was in no hurry. Not now that a new problem had presented itself. Iruka glared at the door to the hokages office like it had personally offended him. It kinda had, his options on how he was going to enter had just dwindled.

He had to phase through the wall or door to enter the hokage’s office. Once he did that Iruka had to make short work of retrieving the sake and getting out. It would be mere seconds before the ANBU noticed him. Iruka wasn’t a fool, he knew he was no match for the seasoned Anbu put in charge of watching the hokage. Kakashi and his team had been put in charge more times than Iruka could count and the jounin knew that if that was the kind of skill required for the job that he wouldn’t stand a chance against it. 

The Chakra usage had burned through the alcohol in his stomach sobering the ex teacher, awakening a more grim reality. Iruka's anxiety built as he thought about how bad it would look if he was caught breaking into the hokage tower. After the incident with the land of water, many of the villagers and members of the council still didn't trust him. Even after the hokage, Ibiki and his comrades had given him the stamp of approval.  

Iruka sighed.

No matter what he would not get caught. Taking an added precaution in case any of the Anbu did catch a glimpse of him, Iruka quickly maneuvered his hitae in such a way as to cover the lower portion of his face. Hiding his tell tale scar that would easily see him recognized. With That done, feeling a bit more secure should someone catch sight of him Iruka knelt down looking at the door. searching for any tell of a trap. Iruka smiled as he caught sight of a faded seal marker on the door knob. Pulling out a tag he placed it on his hand before hedging his extremity to match Tsunade’s. Iruka had to get the pressure just right in order to not detonate the door and he needed to save his Chakra for his Kekkei-Genkai in case of an emergency while escaping. From the slight divides in the handle Iruka could tell exactly where Tsunade griped the knob, but her strength as much different from his.

“Kami If I make it through this I promise to go to the shrine every week.” Iruka mumbled grabbing the door knob and shutting his eyes.

When nothing happened he peeked his eyes open. Iruka let out a breath of air he was unconsciously holding, before opening the door. Iruka peered inside the darkened office, knowing if he turned on the lights he would be seen and captured immediately. 

The guards were making rounds again, as footsteps echoed down the hall. Iruka quickly slipped in and silently closed the door. Muffled sounds came from outside the office. Iruka dampered his chakra stilling himself.

“Look see, nothing has been tampered with.”

“But I swear I saw someone.”

Iruka listened as the two ANBU argued.

“We can go in and check.”

Iruka's heart pounded in fear.  _ They are going to find me. They aren't going to believe it was a stupid dare.  _ Ghost pain licked up his hand. The handle turned. Iruka knew he still hadn't recovered from the last phase, panic built causing blood to rush in his ears, and black prickled the corner of his eyes.

“Are you crazy! You just set off the alert! And you know how Tsunade-sama gets when we go into her office unprovoked.”

“I’m provoked!”

“No you're not, you are just old and have pulled to many all nighters. There’s no chakra coming from inside” The man paused a moment before the words. “False alarm, it was just bird being jumpy.”

Iruka would barely make out voices over the comn link.

“Bird shut the door, you got almost the entire Anbu corps coming over here! You know we have to report this now! Do you know how much paperwork that is!”

“...I’m sorry I didnt… I guess I really thought… someone was in there.” The door shut.

“Mahhh, bird come on let's finish this shift and I’ll treat you to some ramen and dango.”

The door shut.

“Sounds nice.”

Iruka was petrified. He couldn't believe his luck, but he wasn't testing it. Iruka quickly turned and began to search through the Hokage's office for her sake. He knew about the one under the desk but that was too obvious. Iruka looked around eyes adjusting to the dark. Nothing but those creepy pictures watched him back. Iruka sighed, but snapped his attention back to the first Hokage picture. The picture was a centimeter off. Most people wouldn't notice it but Iruka was extremely particular about wall decorations, and paper work...And dog hair...And a lot of things… Iruka smiled shaking his head.

Iruka went up to the picture searching the frame for any tells of traps. Nothing. He grinned removing the frame from the wall, exposing a shelf with not one but two expensive bottles of sake.  

“Wow.” Iruka mumbled taking one of the bottles into his hand and reading the label. He nearly dropped the bottle when he got a good look at it.

_ This bottle is as much as a years salary!  _ He thought, nearly putting the bottle back. Iruka scoffed at his actions. He’d basically been trained from a early age, that if something was stupidly expensive he should put it down right away. Iruka shook his head and picked the bottle back up, quickly putting it into his backpack. Iruka eyed the second bottle, before sighing and grabbing that one as well, stuffing it into his flank jacket so the two bottles would not make noise.  He then quickly scribbled a note, placed it in the cabinet and put the painting back in place. Iruka glanced around the room.  _ Now to get out of here. _

Iruka weighed his options carefully. Either he could take the window, but that would mean open roof top jumping and then he would easily be caught. So no window. Or he could go back the way he came and just try to avoid the already suspicious Anbu. Iruka sighed as none of those options were ideal. Iruka was half tempted to drink the sake then and there to give him liquid courage, but decided against that as well. 

“Okay plan.” He whispered. “Go out the door, down the hall and stairs. Then once on the lower level go through the wall to the outside. Then…..I guess I’ll improvise depending on the situation….Alright ...Go.” The jounin made his way to the door, using a little chakra to move through it. Iruka didn't have extra time to physically not trigger the door. Once outside he flattened himself against the wall as best he could, listening for any signs of life. After three second Iruka bolted towards the stairs, moving silently down them.  _ Halfway there _ he thought. 

At the bottom of the stairs the door was sealed to the hall. Iruka inwardly groaned. He would have to run blindly through this door, and then exit through the wall on the other side. Iruka listened, he didn't hear any one.  _ I have limited Chakra left, so it could take about one second to get through the door, 3 seconds to cross the hallway, and another 2 seconds to get through the stone wall. In all totality thats 6 seconds of the 15 I have left for phasing. Okay… Here goes nothing. _

Iruka charged through the door, no problem, it was when he was mid stride across the hall did he see the problem. And the problem saw him too. Iruka’s world slowed down as a startled Anbu with a bird mask faced him. Iruka’s eyes widened, he was going too fast to stop. Iruka watched as the Anbu begin to raise his hands to fend off an attack. Internally screaming Iruka phased through the Anbu and through the stone wall behind the Anbu.

Iruka fell onto the cold night ground. To afraid to move. It wasn't until an alarm went off that Iruka scrambled up to run. Iruka was at the back of the tower, so his best point would be to lose any followers in the woods. He only had a couple seconds left of phasing due to exhaustion. Iruka heard a branch break behind him.  _ Shit shit shit shit! _

Iruka continued running zig zagging between shrubs and trees. His lungs burned and legs ached as he tried to gain some distance but just couldn't manage it.  As he passed an oak a pair of strong hands grabbed him.

_ This is it, oh my Kami I’m going to die _ Iruka shut his eyes just as something covered him. To light to be a blanket, it was almost cool.

_ Oh my Kami they killed me, I’m dead.  _

“You there in the name of the hidden leaf com…” Iruka peaked his eye open as he heard the strong voice waver. He looked up, to look into mismatched eyes...When did he even end up on the ground.

“K..Kashi?” Iruka voice was low and trembled. Kakashi gave him a smile with his eyes before whispering. “Play along and dear...Cover up.” Iruka looked at himself...He was naked.

Iruka yelped covering himself the best he could, a blush spreading across his body.

_ Why am I naked, when did I...How…”  _ He looked up at Kakashi who had his hands up in the air, wearing nothing but his mask and uniform pants which were pulled down just enough that Iruka knew the Anbu with a back view were seeing a second pale moon that night.

“Hatake san!” The bird masked ANBU yelled, annoyance and shock in his voice. Kakashi lowered his arms, pulling his pants fully before turning around to face the ANBU.

“Ah, Bird-San, Rabbit-san,” Kakashi turned to look up at the leaves in the tree’s and to the others, What brings you all out on this lovely night.”

“We were chasing a perpetrator, that led us here!” Rabbit spoke., lowering his arms and taking a more relaxed state.

“Ah, did someone break into the tower?” Kakashi questioned.

“I guess Bird sent the alert out.” Rabbit thumbed at bird who stiffened slightly.

“Bird, what exactly did you see? Maybe I can be of assistance?”

“Oh...No..No you’re busy...Just…” Bird stuttered, being put on the spot.

“Oh no Bird this is a matter of village security, what you saw was more important.” Kakashi sighed grabbing clothes that hung from a tree branch and tossing a bundle at Iruka and putting a shirt on himself.

“Well...I can't really explain it.” Bird mumbled.

“Are you kidding me?!” A grumble came from a darkened area of leaves as chameleon hopped down.

“Bird tell us right now what you saw!” Rabbit argued.

“Fine. I was making my way through the hall when I look and there’s his guy like coming out of the door.”

“Okay so there was a ninja running out of the doorway.” Rabbit interrupted.

“No like he was in between the door itself.” Bird continued.

“Bird, people cant walk through walls.” Chameleon shook her head.

“No That's exactly what happened because the guy ran right through me! He went right through me and then he must have exited through the wall!”

More groans filled the air as The other Anbu in the trees began to go back towards to tower.

“Bird are you serious!” Rabbit shook the other man.

“I know what I saw! And I know it sounds made up!”

“Made up try delusional, you really are a bird brain.” Chameleon taunted.

Iruka sighed from the ground. Kakashi had saved his ass. He had never been more thankful for the secret of his technique being kept from the general populace as he was now.

Kakashi then interrupted the arguing trio, “Bird, you were right that was a spy.”

_ Kakashi I swear I’m going to kill you with my bare hands,  _ Iruka thought.

The trio looked at the copy ninja, “What do you mean I’m right?” Bird asked.

“Exactly what it sounds like I’m saying, there was a spy.” Rabbit reached for his communicator but Kakashi stopped him. “But before you report this, let me tell you why none of you will ever speak of this.” That captivated the everyone.

Kakashi drew a breath before continuing on, “Look that tower has been there since the beginning of the village. That used to be where our leader kept POW’s and the interrogation unit.”

“Yeah, I remember learning about that in school.” Rabbit chimed in.

“Anyways, there was a man by the name of kisamini Ibiki.”

“He had the same name of our TI officer?” Bird questioned, only to be shhhed by the other two Anbu.

“Yes bird he had the same name.” Kakashi retorted, “ Anyways, He was from the land of Lightning and had been captured during a battle. They were bringing him in for interrogation when he got loose. He ended up at that stairwell surrounded by Leaf ninja. So he did what he was trained to do.” Kakashi paused.

“What ...What did he do?” Rabbit asked.

“You really want to know?” Kakashi questioned.

“Yes I really want to know!”

“Fine he focused his chakra and turned himself into a human bolt of lightning. When he burst through the doors he vaporized them along with anyone standing in his way of freedom....But what he didn't plan on was the stone of the tower being built as a electricity dampener. So as he went to go through the wall the electricity turned on its host and destroyed his body.”

Not even crickets chirped they too were enthralled by Kakashi's tale.

“They say that he may have not actually died, but the electricity transported his body to another dimension, one that we can only see on certain occasions but cannot touch. That he waits there wandering the halls of the hokage tower until he can find someone with enough electrical charge to set him free.”

“Oh my KAMI I’m an electrical user! He tried to take me out!” Bird screamed.

“Bird calm down!”

“I’m not calming down man! You calm down I told you I was seeing things!” 

Chameleon sighed wrapping her arm around bird. “Look let's get you signed out, and we can go get some food and some sleep,” She began to walk away with bird in tow.

Rabbit turned back towards Kakashi, “Thank you Kakashi-San for your help this evening, sorry about stumbling in on you….” He trailed off as mask holes looked down at Iruka. Iruka shifted uncomfortably. 

“Mahh its fine Rabbit. See you for patrol next week.” Kakashi slapped the man on the shoulder before turning to Iruka.

Rabbit phased away, leaving the two lovers alone. Kakashi chuckled, dropping the henge from around Iruka, “Not that I don’t enjoy seeing you without clothes, but I don't think we need that anymore.” Iruka stood up off the ground. Adrenaline still pumping, causing him to shiver.

“Mahhh sensei you’re fine.” Kakashi snorted even as he reached up to help Iruka re-situate his hitae. “Nice disguise.” Kakashi commented wryly.

Disregarding his lovers attempts at being witty, Iruka shouted back at the Jounin. “I wouldn't call this fine asshole. Why did you henge me naked!”

“Ahh there's the Iruka I love.” Kakashi leaned forward to nuzzle his neck a little.

Iruka rubbed his temples. “ Come on let's get back to Kurenai's I got a bet to win.”

Kakashi pulled back to peer at his lover’s drawn out expression, smirking beneath his mask he couldn’t help but comment. “You know Genma’s never going to be able to come back from this.” Iruka frowned at him. “Iruka he honestly didn’t think you’d take the dare and not only did you take it...But you won.” The Anbu held up one of the sake bottles, Iruka glanced down to find that somehow when he wasn’t paying attention Kakashi had fished it out of his vest. Sighing Iruka gave a lopsided grin to the man.

“You had to rescue me though.”

Kakashi shook his head. “You would have made it.”

Iruka smirked, not quite believing the man in front of him, but not willing to call him out on it. He was in too much of a good mood now that it was over. “C’mon let’s go back.”   
Kakashi gave a nod as he wrapped an arm around the jounin and a moment later the pair were gone from the woods.

 

***********************

 

The Anbu squad had nervously been waiting for either Iruka or Kakashi to return, it had been a while. Kakashi had only held out for ten minutes before with a solid glare towards Genma, hastily disappeared to go in search of his missing lover. No sooner had he left than did Raidou sigh and mutter. “He’s going to kill you if this goes badly.”

Genma nodded his head. “I know.”

“Why’d you-”

Genma shrugged cutting Kurenai off before she could finish the question. “Maybe Kakashi’s right.”

“About what?” Asuma questioned as he took a deep inhale from his cigarette.

Genma gave a mirthless laugh. “Maybe all the poison has gone to my head.” Shaking his head the seasoned Anbu couldn’t help but add. “Kakashi won't have to kill me, Ibiki or the hokage will.”

Raidou snorted. “Wouldn’t be so sure of that, I don’t think Kakashi has the patience to relinquish you into their hands before taking revenge.”

“Thanks.” The ninja sent a sour look at his lover. Raidou shrugged back at the irritated man.

“Don’t be a dumbass next time.”

Genma sighed and gave a small nod only to jump along with the others as a cloud of smoke and a pop announced someone’s arrival. As soon as the smoke had cleared did the group let out collective sighs of relief at seeing Kakashi with his arm around Iruka who was smiling at them.

“Oh thank kami you stopped him.”

Iruka tilted his head at Genma before snorting. “Seriously?”

Genma blinked at the jounin before looking towards his captain. “Y-You did stop him right, he didn’t get arrested right?”

The group leaned forward eager to hear what had happened. Kakashi glanced down to his lover and nodded his head. Iruka with a broad grin on his face reached into his jacket and pulled out the first of the sake he’d pilfered from the hokage’s office. “Told you so.” Iruka grinned.

Genma shook his head as he clambered to his feet to inspect the glass container which held a dark liquid. Iruka handed it over to the curious Anbu and turned his attention back towards Kakashi. “So what do I win?”

Kakashi laughed. “Besides seeing him gape like a fish?” Kakashi gestured towards his teammate who was indeed gaping at the bottle. Iruka smirked before shaking his head.

“ I can see that anyday.” 

Genma looked up from the contain he was holding and shook his head. “How?”

Iruka turned his head and smirked. “That would be telling.”

Raidou chuckled from behind his lover, giving a shake of his head. “You’re something else you know that?”

Iruka colored a bit at the praise from the man before leaning into Kakashi when the older ninja muttered. “I keep telling him that, but he never listens.”

Genma was still shaking his head as he stared at the precious bottle in his hands. Kurenai and Asuma rose from their seats on the nearby couch to come forward and inspect the bottle themselves. Kurenai looked from the glass to Iruka. “No one saw you?”

Iruka smiled sheepishly causing the Anbu to shake their heads in a manner as to say it wasn’t true. “I got out.” Iruka replied simply.

“But someone saw you.”  Asuma tacked on.

“I kinda ran through someone.” Iruka glanced up towards Kakashi. “My bad.”

The Anbu captain chuckled. “Scared that kid shitless.”

Iruka shrugged. “He was in my way and I wasn’t going to go through him any other way.”

Kakashi snickered only to wince when Iruka smacked his arm.

“So you ran through an Anbu.” 

Iruka nodded his head. “Pretty much.”

The group of ninja glanced from each other in shock back to the jounin who was smiling back at them as if he was the most innocent person in the world and not the present culprit who had just stolen their hokage’s sake. 

“He’ll have reported that.” Asuma said with a frown on his face.

“Oh he would have.” Kakashi smiled. “If I hadn’t distracted them.”

Iruka snorted. “That wasn’t funny.”

Kakashi sent his lover a bemused expression before telling his team. “He’s a little sore about how I managed to distract the guards.”

“You henge’d me naked!”

Genma chuckled only to take a step back when Iruka glared at him. “You shut up, I got out on my own.”

“He did.” Kakashi nodded.

“So Kakashi distracted them so you could clear the area.”

Iruka muttered something under his breath that had the group leaning forward. “What was that?”

Iruka colored as he shook his head. Luckily or unluckily Kakashi took over from there.

“I simply grabbed him and threw him onto the ground where I proceeded to henge him naked and put us in such a situation that the Anbu wouldn’t think twice of our present intentions.” The silver haired ninja smiled like it was the most ingenious thing he’d done all day.

Iruka groaned as he heard his lover boast about his masterful plan, putting his face into his hands from the sheer embarrassment.

“Still they’re going to report something.” Asuma coughed a bit as his cheeks had heated up upon hearing the state the poor jounin had been put in by Kakashi.

Said ninja shrugged. “Nah I lied to them.”

“About?” Kurenai questioned with a frown.

“He told them some BS story about a dead ninja who could walk through things.”

Kakashi sighed. “No, he could turn into lightning and-”   
Iruka glared at him. “Right...Same thing.” The jounin rolled his eyes before smiling sheepishly at Asuma and Kurenai. “They won’t be looking for anyone. They believed him.” Iruka sent another put out look to his lover. “Which I can’t figure out if I should be impressed by or embarrassed.”

“Impressed. Definitely impressed.” Kakashi smiled.

The jounin shook his head before turning his attention back towards Genma who had been oddly silent. Iruka chuckled as he found the man holding the sake up to the light to make sure that the liquid wasn’t just water in a fancy jar.

“Are you done?”

Genma jerked his head round. “It’s real.”

Iruka huffed. “Of course it’s real, if I wanted to lie about stealing it I wouldn’t have nearly died retrieving it and it would have been a hell of a lot faster.”

Raidou chuckled as he rose and took the bottle from his lover to read the label, it was expensive stuff. Looking up towards Iruka he held the bottle back toward the jounin, Iruka took it only to fumble a bit when the man spoke up. “Go on and open it. I’d say you earned it.”

Iruka blinked in shock to the Anbu’s words. Twisting his head towards Kakashi found the man giving a nod of his own. Smirking Iruka glanced down to the bottle in his hands and shrugged.

“Might as well I guess.”

Genma chuckled. “Might as well, not like they’ll know who did it.”

Iruka shook his head as he fussed with the top of the bottle. Once he’d managed to open the bottle did he hold it up and say. “I’m really glad I can walk through walls.”

The group laughed as the jounin took a swig of the contents, swallowing the heady alcohol before giving a laugh of his own. The group passed the bottle around, each taking a swig before it made rounds. The group settled in once more on the couches and chairs in the living room and just smiled and laughed. At nothing in particular, though anytime someone looked at the bottle in their hands it started them laughing. Iruka was leaning against Kakashi as Genma was taking a swig of the sake.

“Thank you.”

Kakashi tilted his head to the side the barest of amounts so as to not tip off his teammates that they were talking. “For what? You did all the work.”

Iruka chuckled as he tipped his head back to stare into the man’s one visible eye. “I never would have been brave enough to be that stupid without you.”

Kakashi smiled. “Is that a compliment?”

Iruka giggled. “I have no idea.”

Kakashi leaned forward and kissed the jounin forehead. “Well I’m taking it as one.”

Iruka snuggled into his side. “Okay.”


	4. The price of a bottle of sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has finally come up with his revenge against Genma, Kakashi is bummed that he doesn't get to know before anyone else. Genma starts to feel the heat for having dared Iruka into stealing the hokage's sake and Raidou's amused by all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to being done with this fic. This is the last chapter before the Epilogue, which we don't currently have written lol. I'm going to do my best to finish it by next week, but it takes me a little longer I apologize. We did a lot of work to get to this point and I know you've all been enjoying it. 
> 
> Many thanks to my collab partner Kakarulover_63
> 
> Also thank you to all of you who are leaving comments, kudos and who just love this series as much as I do.

Kakashi raised a brow when he saw the smirk on his lovers face. It meant one of two things. Either Iruka had just had a spectacular day at work (unlikely since he worked for Ibiki) Or he was up to something. Kakashi was ninety nine percent sure it was the latter.

“Love what’s with the smile?”

Iruka smirked at him before saying in a sweet tone. “I know what I’m going to make Genma do.”

Kakashi chuckled at his lovers quipp. “Uh huh and what would that be?”

Iruka just shook his head. “Can’t say, I want it to be a secret.”

Kakashi frowned before laying his hand across his chest in mock horror only to snicker when Iruka glowered at him and barked out. “Don’t even try that crap with me Kakashi, your not some woman in need of saving.”

“Oh but Iruka I am, surely you’ve seen how I swoon before you.”

Iruka smirked before finally giving into the man’s plee’s and chuckled. “Damn it, No.” Iruka pointed a finger at his lover who was smiling at him, both beneath his mask and with his one visible eye. “You don’t get to know before anyone else.”

Kakashi sighed. “Alright, if you’re sure.”

Iruka gave a small smile as he nodded. “I’m sure.”

“So when do I get to find out?”

“Tomorrow.” Came the quick retort as the jounin twisted about and headed down the hallway, apparently done with the conversation. Kakashi sputtered at his lovers quick dismissal.

“What you can’t do that! That’s a whole twenty four hours away...Iruka...IRUKA!”

Stunned the Jounin sat there gaping like a fish at the now vacant space his lover had just vacated, blinking at the empty hallway the silver haired ninja sighed. Kakashi might not have appreciated having to wait, but on the other hand whatever Iruka was up to had to be good. An evil glimmer came to his eye as Kakashi wondered just what his lover had in store for his teammate. If any of their neighbors heard the strange laugh that came from the living room, it wasn’t mentioned in passing. Iruka just rolled his eyes at him the next time they saw each other and refused to give into the man’s pleading to know what was going to happen.

 

**************

 

Genma froze when Kakashi leaned down near his ear and whispered. “Iruka has something planned for you.”

Raidou who had been standing next to his lover scowled at his captain as the man pulled away a smile in his eye. Genma glared back at the man.

“Ha ha.”

Kakashi just continued to smile before commenting. “He wouldn’t tell me what it was either.” And with that parting information the man twisted back around and headed back towards Ibiki’s office, but not before calling out. “OH and I’m seeing Ibiki because Iruka wanted me to give him him fair warning about something.” He waved a sealed scroll in one hand. “I can’t wait to see what this holds.”

Genma stared after his long time friend and captain before turning his head to stare at Raidou. The man sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “He could be lying.”

“It’s Kakashi.”

“That’s my point.” Raidou chuckled at his fearful lover.

Genma shook his head. “Would Iruka really involve Ibiki?”

Raidou snorted. “Not on his life. I think he’d sooner spend the afternoon in one of those snakes mouths than deal with that man. Iruka gets enough of him at work, we all do.”

Genma smiled back at his lover. “That is true.”

Raidou nodded as he pulled Genma along down the hallway. “For all we know Iruka put Kakashi up to threatening you.”

Genma glanced over his shoulder to glare at the man that was no longer there. “That does sound like something Iruka would do.”

Raidou smirked to himself as he listened to Genma rant on about how it was a dirty trick to use Kakashi against him, let alone threaten Ibiki.

“No one should use that man’s name in vain.” The Jounin muttered. “It’s like summoning the death god only to say ‘sorry nevermind’.” 

Raidou chuckled at his lovers irritable ranting. Drawing the man into the locker room where the majority of their gear was stored, Raidou pushed Genma to sit on a nearby bench.

“C’mon Gen, Iruka wouldn’t do anything too bad to you.”

Genma looked up at his lover before reminding him. “Sake.”

Raidou sighed before muttering. “Okay…” He nodded. “So he might, but technically you did that to yourself.” He laughed when Genma swatted at him.

“Your no good to me if your on their side.”

Shaking his head Raidou ignored his lovers batting hands to place his own on the man’s shoulders. “Look Iruka might make a fool of you, but he wouldn’t want you to get hurt. I think you can take a hit to your pride to make up for that night don’t you?”

Genma sighed. “Fine.” He glared up at his lover. “But if I see Ibiki…” Genma threatened.

Raidou chuckled. “If you see Ibiki you better run. OW.” He laughed as Genma punched him in the thigh as he rose from his seat and stormed off. Laughing after his lover’s departure Raidou wondered how long it would take Genma to realize that he hadn’t stripped himself down of his gear yet and that he still needed to return to the locker room to do so. Chuckling the man left his lover to vent a bit, focusing on divesting himself of the Anbu gear he was wearing at the moment. Raidou stilled just as he was removing an arm guard.

“That was mean you know.”

“Eh I like to think of it as keeping him on his toes.”

Snorting Raidou glanced over his shoulder to Kakashi who was leaning against the locker’s across from him. “So you really don’t know what is up?”

Kakashi shook his head. “Nope. Iruka was quite proud of himself so whatever it is you can be sure that Genma isn’t going to enjoy it.”

Shaking his head as Raidou pulled the arm guard off, Raidou tossed it into the pile at his feet. “Well did he really send you to give Ibiki a scroll?”

Kakashi smirked. “Nope.”

Raidou glared at his friend. “You’re a horrible person.”

“Oh I know.” The man laughed. “But I had to have some fun with this since Iruka won't let me in on the big secret just yet.”

Raidou tossed the other arm guard into the pile of armor as he twisted about to face his Anbu captain. “Uh huh and it’s not because you're annoyed that Iruka is holding back on you?”

“I’m not annoyed.”

“You’re curious and you’re being denied answers.” Raidou supplied with a grin. “Which means you’re annoyed, especially since you’re not about to interrogate Iruka to get said answers.”

Kakashi glared. “Of course I’m not going to interrogate him.” It left a pour taste in his mouth to even think of doing that to Iruka again.

“Which means you’re annoyed.” Raidou couldn’t help, but point out.

Kakashi’s glare didn’t waver as he stared back at his comrade dispassionately. “Now I remember why you two got together.” Kakashi muttered sourly.

“Oh?” Raidou chuckled. “Why’s that?”

“Because you’re both a pain in my ass.” And just like that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Raidou chuckled as his captain departed in a huff. Shaking his head Raidou returned to dressing down only to freeze a moment later when angry footsteps stormed into the room, Genma glared at him and pointed a finger at him. “Not a damn word!” The man angrily tearing at his own armor.

Raidou smirked to himself as he continued to take off his own armor.

“And wipe that damn smirk off your face!”

Raidou chuckled only to dodge the arm guard that was thrown at his head. Raidou couldn’t wait to see just how long Iruka would make Kakashi and Genma suffer. He silently hoped the man would hold out just a little longer, it was too damn amusing to watch the men stew.

 

*********

 

Genma warily approached the Jounin who was smiling at him, Raidou’s arm which was wrapped around his waist tightened a bit before the man whispered. “Relax, it’s just Iruka.”

Genma snorted. “That’s what I’m worried about. Look at him, he’s planning something with those damn snakes I just know it.”

Raidou chuckled as they approached the others. Genma glared at Iruka only making the man smile more.

“Problem?” 

“Shut it. Just tell me what I have to do.” He grumbled.

Iruka leaned into Kakashi as the man wrapped an arm around him. “You don’t wan-”   
“Now Iruka.”

Iruka chuckled as he nodded. “Fine fine.” He held up his hands in an ‘I surrender’ pose. “So what your going to do is this.” He pulled a small weapons pouch from his vest and tossed it to the man. “Inside there are some kunai with specially made tags on them. You have to go around the village and place them at specific points so I know you’ve actually done it.”

Genma glowered at his friend, so far this didn’t sound too bad. Something wasn’t right about that though.

“Also just in case you inclined to cheat, those tags will only change color when they’re placed where they’re supposed to go. You can’t duplicate them either.” The Jounin grinned at his glaring friend.

“What’s the catch?” Genma interrupted quickly.

“Catch?” Iruka played innocent.

“I will hit you.” The man threatened.

Iruka laughed before nodding. “Alright alright, so not only do you have to place those around the village in certain places, but you have to do it at dawn.”

Genma snorted as if that mattered at all.

“Naked.”

You could hear a pin drop, the other members of their group slowly began to chuckle before laughter was heard in surrounding area. Genma was blushing as he glared at the smirking man.

“Seriously?!”

Iruka nodded. “Seriously, it’s only fair after all. I managed to do your dare so you have to do mine and I’m always hearing about these strange occurances of you ending up naked.” Iruka looked at Genma as innocently as he could.

“AND THIS IS WHY!” Genma shouted as he waved a hand at Iruka.

Iruka chuckled. “More than likely, but you still have to do it.” He hummed to himself as if amused.

Genma glared all the harder, trying to no doubt melt the man with his glare. It didn’t work, no matter how long he kept at it .

“Fine.” He growled. “I’ll place the stupid kunai around the village at dawn….Naked.”

The group around them was still choking back laughter as Genma continued to glare at Iruka. The other members could feel the growing rivalry thickening. After the glare refused to melt the Jounin, despite his fury, the seasoned ANBU asked. “Is there a time constraint?”

Iruka smiled remembering that he had asked the same thing on his dare. Shaking his head Iruka replied. “No, no time constraint, however.” He said with a smile which earned him another death glare. “You shouldn’t get caught.” He smirked. “Think of it as…” he pursed his lip,”... training.” He supplied helpfully.

Genma smirked. “When I’m done with this I’ll show you training.” He threatened.

Iruka shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll be waiting then.”

The others had finally calmed themselves after laughing so hard that some of them had tears in their eyes. Kakashi was smiling proudly at his lover, now he understood why Iruka hadn’t told him what the dare was. There was no way he would have been able to keep that to himself, let alone keep a straight face around Genma. 

“So when are you going to do that?” Asuma asked as he took a drag of his cigarette.

Genma glared at his teammate before muttering. “Tomorrow I guess.” He glared down at the weapons pouch before opening it. The entire group watched as Iruka took a measured step back, they followed suite unsure why the Jounin was doing that. Raidou glanced from Iruka to Genma before sticking by his lover,even though he was certain he’d regret it. Though he did drop his arm from around the man’s waist. Ignorant of his teammates moving away from him, Genma tilted the weapons pouch to peer into it only to snort when he was covered in glitter.

“And that is payback for your lovely card.” Iruka smiled as Genma glared up at him while wiping his face clear of the glitter. 

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” It was clear to see that Iruka had no compunctions about getting even with the man.

“Anything else I should be worried about?”   
“You’re ANBU you tell me?” Iruka smirked.

“Ha ha.” Reaching into the pouch Genma pulled out a single kunai, looking at the vibrant pink tag he glared at Iruka. “Not obvious enough for you?”

Iruka chuckled. “Just wanted to make sure I could see them. Besides they’ll change color once they’re placed.” 

Rolling his eyes Genma twisted the tag over only to freeze when he read.

 

‘ IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO GENMA’

 

Just below that was a simple marking stating where the kunai was to be placed, this particular kunai belonging to the water tower in the civilian district.

Genma glared as he shoved the tag towards Iruka. “Really?”

Iruka smiled. “Never doubt my ability to get even with you. Ever.” The man simply retorted before leaning up to peck Kakashi on the cheek. “We’re done here.” He twisted his back around to say. “Good luck.” 

Kakashi chuckled alongside his lovers antics before transporting them away. Genma continued to glare at the spot where the Jounin had been until he felt Raidou’s arm come back around him.

“It’s an easy enough dare Genma.”

Raidou sighed at the glare he received. “Your not the one who’s going to be buck ass naked!”

Raidou duitifully nodded his head as he listened to Genma rant about the indecency of the whole thing. Asuma and Kurenai smirked as Genma continued to go off about how this was far worse than Iruka stealing from the hokage. None of them dared to state that Iruka could have been arrested or worse for the little dare Genma had given him, where the worse Genma would face was a bash to his pride.

“Come on Genma, you can scream to the heavens at home.” Before his lover could retort, Raidou grasped the man’s vest and transported them away.

Asuma and Kurenai turned to each other before laughing.

“Oh...Oh that’s going to be something.”

Shaking his head Asuma muttered. “Kid’s got balls that’s for sure.”

“Iruka just knows how to push his buttons.”

Asuma grunted to that as he put out his cigarette and blew out the smoke. “No doubt about that. I’m sure we’ll hear all about it tomorrow. The pair disappeared, heading back to their own apartment nad none the wiser of how true Asuma’s statement was. 

 

**************

Iruka burst out laughing the moment they arrived back at the apartment, much to Kakashi’s amusement. “Oh my god did you see his face?” 

Kakashi chuckled. “Yeah, he wasn’t too impressed with your revenge.”

Iruka waved his hand in the air at the man, as he calmed himself from his laughing fit. “Sucks to be him then, I could have gotten arrested for that shit.”

Kakashi glowered at him. Iruka gave him a sheepish smile as if he had just realized what can of worms he’d reopened. After the sake had run it’s course he’d gotten the lecture of a lifetime from the man in front of him and he didn’t want to repeat it anytime soon..

“Please.” He begged the man. Kakashi didn’t fall for it of course, ignoring his lovers begging in favor of striking the age old argument.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t of taken that stupid dare in the first place and I shudder to think what might have happened if you had gotten caught.” He glared back at his lover.

Iruka sighed. “I know, but I couldn’t just let him get away with it.”

“You could have.” Kakashi surmised. “But you chose not too.”

“Worked out in the end.” Iruka smiled as he stepped closer to wrap his arms around the other man, drawing them flush against each other. Kakashi raised a single brow at the man, well aware that Iruka was trying to distract him from his attempts to lecture the man.

“Iruka.”

“Hmm?” The man smiled up at him innocently.

“I’m not falling for it.”

Iruka laughed as he let his head thunk against the man’s jacket, small tremors rocking him as he quietly laughed.

“I’m really not falling for it now.” Kakashi smirked as he wrapped his arms around the younger man.

“It was funny.”   
“It was stupid.”

Iruka shrugged before canting his head back to stare up at his lover. “You gotta admit though, that sake was really good and now we get the distinct pleasure of knowing what Genma’s going to have to do.”

Kakashi sighed, the man wasn’t wrong though he wished it hadn’t come with such high stakes. Iruka gave him a smile before pushing up on his toes to kiss the man. “Relax, I’m fine.”

Kakashi let out a big sigh before giving a nod. “Fine, but no more dares.”

“Deal.” Iruka gave a solid nod before a more mischievous look came across his face. “Did I tell you where all of those kunai have to be placed?”   
Kakashi snorted. “No, but I’m guessing that Genma’s not going to like the local.”

Iruka shook his head as his hands came to the front of the man’s jacket, unzipping it slowly as he began to talk. “The first one is just outside their apartment. Real easy.” Kakashi hummed as he watched Iruka unzip his jacket. “The second one is in the market district, above that sushi place that he hates the smell of.” Iruka shot him a grin which had Kakashi shaking his head in amusement only to grunt when the man’s hands went up under his shirt. Iruka had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he continued to talk. “The third one belongs in the civilian district on the water tower.” Kakashi sighed as the man’s hands came up and around his back, massaging the muscles there right where Iruka knew some of the thicker scar tissue tended to bunch. The pleasant friction had him smirking at the jounin. “The fourth one is at T&I headquarters.” Iruka paused in both his words and ministrations long enough to smirk. “In Ibiki’s office.” Kakashi gasped out a choked out laugh at the thought of Genma having to not only enter the man’s office unannounced in the middle of Anbu headquarters where there was sure to be someone lurking about, but also the fact that he’d be buck ass naked just trying to leave a stupid weapon on the man’s desk. Iruka gave him a smirk as if he knew what road Kakashi’s brain had just traveled. “Oh but it gets better.”

Kakashi snorted. “How’s that?”

“The fifth belongs in Tsunade-sama’s office.”

Kakashi blinked at his lover before shaking his head. “Your a cruel bastard.” He laughed. “The hokage’s office really?”

Iruka shrugged. “Seemed fitting and it’s not like he can complain about the difficulty seeing as I got in there.”

Shaking his head in sheer amazement to what his lover had done to his poor, but completely deserving, teammate, Kakashi muttered. “He’s going to try and murder you.”

Iruka pressed them closer together and gave Kakashi a peck on the lips. “That’s why I have you.”

Kakashi snorted. “I see, live in bodyguard huh?”   
Iruka shrugged. “Well your not about a naked homicidal ninja into the apartment are you?”

Kakashi laughed. “No, I guess not.” Iruka gave a nod as if that had been his plan all along.

“Are there anymore?”

Iruka hummed.

“Kunai, are there anymore kunai he has to place.”

Iruka smirked. “Loads more.” Iruka spun away from him, his hand catching on the man’s shirt as he dragged his down the hallway towards their bedroom. “I’ll tell you all about it later.”

“Oh? Feeling frisky are we?” He chuckled as the man pulled him along. Iruka glanced over his shoulder before winking. “Figured we have a few hours before he comes to try and murder me, might as well make you more amenable to protecting me.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to let him murder you.”

“You say that now, but I want assurances that you mean that.” Kakashi didn’t argue against the man’s plotting, just let himself be pulled into the bedroom. The door slamming shut behind them. Iruka definently earned his abilities to protect him as a personal bodyguard, though Kakashi wasn’t about to remind the man that he would have done it anyways. It was win win really.

 

****************

Raidou did his best to hid his own smirk as he watched Genma go through the bag Iruka had presented him with. His lover pulled kunai after kunai, glaring at each offending weapon as he read the tags out loud. Raidou wasn’t sure if that was for his benefit or because the man was just astounded of all the places he was going to have to visit. He sighed when Genma picked up a single Kunai and threw it into the nearby wall.

“Love, that’s our wall.”

Genma cursed as he walked over and ripped the offending weapon from the wall and tossed it angrily onto the table. He slouched over it a moment later, muttering soft curses as he tried to figure out how the hell he was going to manage to get Iruka back after this. He tensed momentarily when strong arms came around him. A familiar weight settling along his spine.

“Genma.”

“I don’t want to hear it, the bastard did this on purpose cause of Kakashi. Traitorous bastard has been telling stories about me.”

Raidou snorted. “They’re all true and you can’t get mad at him for wanting to get revenge.”

Genma sighed. “Sure I can.”

Chuckling against his lover, Raidou kissed the back of the man’s neck. “You can do this and once it’s done this stupid dare shit can be put behind us.”

Genma twisted his head aside to glance over his shoulder. “Oh it’s far from over. Mark my words Rai, I’m gonna get that little punk back if it kills me.”

Raidou snorted. “It just might if Kakashi gets involved. Your lucky he didn’t wring your neck after the whole sake incident.”

Genma made a face. “Hey I said I was sorry.”

Raidou raised a brow at him. “It doesn’t count if they can’t hear you say it.”

The man’s lips twitched. “It’s the thought that counts right?”

Raidou snorted as he pushed himself away from his lover and picked up one of the many kunai strewn about their table, he twisted it over to read the tag before sighing. “I don’t think Iruka’s quite forgiven you yet.”

“No shit.”

Raidou held out the kunai. “He’s thought this through.” Genma scowled as he took the offered weapon and twisted it over to read the tag. His mouth fell open in shock as he read the tag, looking up at Raidou saw the man shaking his head.

“You two should have never been introduced to each other.”

“HEY! It’s not my fault the asshole figured out who we were.”

Raidou snorted. “True, but you haven’t exactly made any of this easier now have you?” He gave the man a piercing look which prompted Genma to shrug his shoulders, not the least bit bothered by the incriminating glare he was receiving. 

“Genma.” Raidou muttered.   
“Fine...I won’t make things worse after I do this stupid dare.” He glared down at the table and the offending kunai. “But I reserve the right to punish him when we train.”

Raidou rolled his eyes. “What you do on the training field is up to you, but I wouldn’t count on him just sitting idly by and taking what you have to dish out.”

“Stupid cats is what you mean.”

Raidou chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his lover once more, drawing him closer as he kissed the man’s brow. “There might be an increased chance of cats, yes.” He smirked when Genma smacked him for laughing. “Either way, you can figure it out. Iruka is a good sport and he won't do more than you do to him.” Genma sighed as he laid his head against Raidou’s shoulder. “So what your saying is I’m doomed.”

Raidou snorted. “Sure, if that’s what you took from that than fine.” He smirked to himself. “Come on, why don’t we relax a bit before you figure out how the hell your going to accomplish this craziness without being caught.”

The man grumbled irritably as he was pulled back towards their couch, flopping down on it like a pouting child before he sighing. Raidou drawing him against him, a firm arm wrapped around him in a half hug. Twisting about he buried his face into the man’s neck and muttered.

“When this is done I’m going to stick him to the ground and have my summons chew on him, see how he likes it.”

Raidou used all his strength not to laugh at what his lover had just said, he doubted Iruka would be overly bothered by the man’s bats summons. If anything he figured Iruka might coo at them and think they’re cute and that really wouldn’t go over well with Genma. So he just hummed as if agreeing with the man, sometimes it was best to just keep your mouth shut.


	5. Consequences of a dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genma at long last has to finish what he started, surviving Iruka's revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks. The end of Sake run. I hope you've all enjoyed the fic as much as we did writing it.

It was way too early to be up on a day when they didn’t have any patrols or missions, but Raidou had learned to live with such disruptions ot his sleep when it came to Genma. The fact that this particular disruption was because of Iruka was still baffling to him, but there was no way Raidou wasn’t going to be awake for this. Doing his best to control the muscles in his face, Raidou was determined not to be punched, kicked, or otherwise maimed by his lover. Genma was in a tizzy, for good reason of course. The Anbu was buck ass naked in their living room, pacing. Which was probably why Raidou was having such a hard time keeping a straight face. Still Raidou was resolute in maintaining an eerie calmness, so as not to attract attention to himself. Meanwhile Genma was muttering to himself, the last rantings of how stupid the whole thing was having died off a few minutes ago. Now he was just going through his ‘plan of attack’, trying to figure out the best route for all the kunai he had to place. His ideal path would have him dispatching all the kunai to their required stations long before anyone was up and about. Genma refused to acknowledge that there would still be Anbu about, he’d already read the roster to see who would be on duty. A few well placed threats had assured that no one would  **EVER** speak of what was going to happen this morning. Taking a deep breath Genma twisted about only to glare when he caught the tale tell twitch in his lovers lips.

“Fuck you.”

Raidou sighed. “Genma, you have to admit that if this was happening to anyone else you’d be in an uproar to mock them. I can’t help it if I smile.”

“Yes you can.” The sour Anbu pointed out, a sharp finger lashed out towards the man. “You can totally control it, it’s call facial control. You’re supposed to be on my side!”

Shaking his head Raidou replied passively. “I am on your side, but I still find it amusing to watch you pacing our apartment while naked.”

Genma blinked, glanced down at himself and proceeded to curse. Raidou chuckled only to step aside as one of the required kunai were thrown at him.

“I wouldn’t lose any of those if I were you, I don’t think you’ll like whatever punishment Iruka could come up for you.”

“I hate you.”

Raidou sighed. “Just gather them all up and get this over with, I’ll be here waiting for you.”

Genma leveled him a stern look.

“What?”

“You’re not going to come out and watch?”

The man chuckled. “Do you want me to?”

“God no.”

“Didn’t think so.” Raidou replied with a smirk. “I’ll let you deal with this, as soon as you get back we can climb back into bed.”

Genma seemed to mull that over a moment, a small nod was given showing his acceptance of Raidou’s idea. “Fine, but I fully expect for you to be naked when I get back.”

Raidou rolled his eyes. As if that was a hard request, let alone something he hadn’t seen coming. “Sure.”

Genma smirked to himself, feeling proud to have won that particular argument. Even if it was a rather pathetic one, Genma would take what he could get at the moment. Glancing towards the discarded kunai that he had to cart around the village, Genma glared.

“Genma.”

Giving a long drawn out sigh, the Anbu nodded and went to collect the weapons. The brightly colored kunai’s tags were numbered. His own idea. The hope being that if he stuck to his predetermined route he could get them all where they needed to be as efficiently as possible. When he stood there for too long, Raidou ever the voice of reason prompted him once more. 

“Genma.”

“Shut it.” 

Sighing Raidou came to set his hands on the naked man’s shoulders, drawing his surely lover back against himself. Ignoring the lack of clothing as he embraced Genma from behind. “Just get it over with.”

The silent man gave a nod. Took a deep breath and then pulled away from Raidou, the other allowing his arms to drop. Releasing Genma as the Anbu made to collect the weapons required for his present mission. Twisting about Genma gave his lover a put out look. “I swear to god when this is over I’m going to make sure that he’s required to notate all of our meetings to keep record of whatever Ibiki says.”

Raidou snorted, that was a pretty pathetic threat. Mostly because they both knew that Ibiki wouldn’t allow it, despite his clearance Iruka wasn’t allowed to be a part of their meetings. Anbu was separate from the Intelligence division Iruka worked for, Genma knew this. Raidou figured he was just frustrated enough to forget that particular rule, that or he just didn’t care.

“Get going, I’ll be here when you get back.”

Genma shook his head as he walked towards the window, glancing carefully out the pane of glass before even opening it. Another cursory glance proved that the street’s and rooftops were bare. No one was awake, that made sense seeing how god awful early it was. The sun wasn’t even up yet. Which in hindsight was a good thing for Genma, the less likely someone was to see him the better. Opening the window, the Anbu cast one last glance behind him. Raidou smirked.

“Go.”

Grumbling under his breath, Genma slipped through the window into the darkness. Raidou came across the room, peering out into the darkness, his lips twitching when he caught sight of his lover running stark naked across the neighboring rooftop. Shaking his head, Raidou pulled his head back inside and promptly shut the window. The small trek back to their bedroom was made in silence, climbing back into the bed Raidou smirked. He wasn’t about to lose out on any more sleep for all this craziness, it would take Genma a while to finish his task. If the man still felt up to doing anything, Raidou knew Genma wouldn’t be shy about waking him up. 

 

*********

 

Genma was cursing up a storm as he ran, it was cold a fuck.  “FUCK!” He tempered his voice by biting his lip, it didn’t help things in the long run. Well aside from assuring that he didn’t wake anyone from his cursing. He’d already managed to dispatch of one of the kunai, hating Iruka a little more when just as the jounin had said the weapon changed color. A sure fire way to make sure that Genma didn’t try to get out of doing the entire task. Genma growled as he thought about the entire thing, he was going to make Iruka pay for this. Hopping up onto another rooftop, the Anbu flitted across the space. Stealth was still in play, but his higher priority was speed. He wanted to get this done ASAP. So launching himself up the side of another building Genma smirked upon seeing his next destination. The marquee sign for one of the restaurants, one that Raidou and him frequented. 

“Smart ass.” Placing the kunai in the sign, Genma rolled his eyes when it changed color. “Pretty low of you to use places like this against me. I’m never going to be able to dine here again without thinking of this shit.” Genma jumped away from the sign and sped onwards towards the next destination. 

“Then again that was probably the point.” Genma frowned. “Asshole.” Shaking his head the Anbu trekked a good two miles towards the next area he was required to visit. The deserted streets were of great relief to him, the last thing he wanted was some innocent bystander to see him. Lord knows if this got back to the hokage...Genma shuddered. Shaking his head to dispel those horrible thoughts, Genma ran across a rooftop only to drop down into a neighboring alleyway. Making quick work of the long stretch of pavement between the two buildings caging him in, reaching the door he was looking for. Genma stabbed one of the kunai into a brick beside the door. When it successfully changed colors Genma huffed.

“One down…” He glanced down into the small pouch he was ‘allowed’ to carry with him. Groaning the man muttered. “Way to fucking many left to go.” 

Jumping up from the alleyway, Genma sped off once more into the night. The fact that he had just placed a kunai at a brothel wasn’t lost on him, Iruka had a sick sense of humor. 

 

*********

 

Thirty minutes later and five more destinations conquered, Genma came to a screeching halt. He stared up at the monolithic structure.

“Fuck no.” Shaking his head Genma rapsed. “He couldn’t have.” Glancing down at the kunai and then back up to the building Genma bemoaned his fate. “He did.” When Genma had touched one of the tags he’d noticed it change color in his hand. A timed release altering the tag. Staring up at the building before him, Genma sighed.

“Of course he did.” Shaking his head the seasoned Anbu took a step towards the building only to still suddenly. A very displeased look crossing his face as he stood stock still, not even bothering with the pretence of covering himself. It would be pointless considering the figures who had just appeared had been watching him from the get go.

“Genma.”

“Falcon.” Genma’s voice was tight. “Thought I told you lot to-”

“Why are you here?”

Huffing Genma quickly retorted. “I wanted to take a midnight stroll.” The glare he leveraged against his comrade had the other man sighing.

“You said the village.”

“This is a part of the village.” Genma bit out.

The other Anbu seemed to consider this, his teammates murmuring to each other and earning death glares from Genma while doing so. Falcon retrieved Genma’s sole attention once he spoke up.

“This is different.”

“It’s really not.” 

Falcon sighed. “Genma I can’t just let you-”

“I did not trek halfway across this fucking village, buck ass naked only for you to say no.” Genma grit out as he glared solidly at the man. “I assure you I’d rather be buck ass naked with Rai then talking to your dumbass.”

Falcon’s eyes tightened. “As pleasant as that thought is, I still can’t allow you to enter the building.”

Genma laughed. “Why? Cause I really don’t think I’m going to do much damage like this.” Genma made a point of waving a hand at himself, showing quite clearly his naked body.

Falcon seemed uncomfortable, which was all good and well for Genma. “So I think you can and you will, because I am not going home after this only to lose thi-”

“I don’t think your team should be allowed to play drinking games anymore.” 

Genma spun around to face the talking party. “And I think you can mind your own goddamn business.”

The Anbu in question tilted her head. “You're arguing with us while naked.” She couldn’t help but wave towards his naked body in a similar fashion of what he’d done just moments prior.

Genma gritted his teeth. “I wasn’t drunk.”

She snorted.

“I wasn’t!”

“And yet somehow we’re having this conversation.” Her partner muttered from beside her, by his voice alone Genma could tell he was annoyed if not a little bored.

“Fuck you.” Genma pointed at the masked figure. “Last I heard you ended up ass up in a water barrel because you couldn’t ‘find your way’ After a long night drinking with that whore.”

The Anbu tensed all around, afraid of how combative this might be getting. In reply the man snorted, displaying his boredom quite clearly.

“She didn’t have anything to do with my state and I wasn’t drunk.”

The Anbu glanced to each other curiously, no one knowing what altercation the two men were talking about.

“She didn’t huh?” Genma laughed. “Cause she sure had something to do with you winding tied up.”

The man sighed. “Yes, well I think we can all agree I’m not the one on trial here.” Then as if because he needed to prove a point, the man added. “And I thought you enjoyed using rope yourself? You've stated as much numerous times in the locker room.”

Genma flushed. “God I hate you and for your information Rai is the one who uses rope..” The man snorted in reply. “You realize that’s why you keep getting fucked by whore’s right?” Genma lashed out.

“I would think the fact that I pay them would be why.”

Genma groaned when the man didn’t seem the least bit bothered by his comment. “God damn it.” Spinning around Genma leveled a hate filled glare onto the team captain. “Let me through or so help me god, you will all be catatonic on the ground.”

“With what?” The woman from behind questioned. “You don’t have anything on you...Or at least if you do it’s not visible.” She glanced Genma up and down as if trying to figure out where he might conceal something. The men chuckled at her actions.

“Let me through.”

Falcon shook his head. “No can do Genma.”

Genma grit his teeth. “FUCK!”

The group of Anbu didn’t seem the least bit put out to listen to his angry curses, which turned out to be quite a few as Genma paced in front of them. They gave him some space, none of the present Anbu particularly wanting to be close to the naked man. It only took a few minutes more before Genma twisted to face Falcon once more, the Anbu captain seemed tired of this entire thing.

“What now?”

Genma shook his head. “Here.” He offered one of the kunai towards the man. 

The Anbu captain glanced down at the offered weapon. “A kunai? Why’s it pink?”

Genma groaned. “Just fucking take it, it’s part of the stupid dare I’m doing. It needs to go in her office.”

Falcon snorted. “That’s not happening.”

Genma threw his hands up in the air, carefully keeping hold of the weapon. “For fucks sake.” He glared at the man. “It’s a weapon, not a bomb. It just has to touch her office.”

Falcon tilted his head. “And then do what?”

“It’ll change colors to prove I did it.”

The Anbu all around him were silent.

“Are you kidding me?!”

Genma glanced back at the female Anbu. “I wish I could say yes, but sadly no. I have to do this otherwise he win’s and I can assure you no one wants that.”

“Who’s this for again?”

“Was it your captain?”

The Anbu were glancing to each other and then skeptically back to Genma, as if unsure if Kakashi could think up something so devilish for his own subordinate. 

Genma pressed his lips together, he refused to announce that it was Iruka who had him running around the village naked. All the Anbu knew the jounin by now, his experience with decoding things was giving him quite the reputation.

Falcon sighed, shaking his head. “Sorry Genma, I can’t help you.”

“Just take it up there.” Genma pleaded. “You can bring it right back, it doesn’t even have to leave your hand.”

Falcon looked carefully at the weapon in his comrades hand.

“Please.” Genma begged.

Sighing Falcon nodded. “Fine.” Glancing towards his teammate, the masked Anbu ordered. “Take it up.”

The bored Anbu sighed. “Great.” Walking forward to stand beside his captain he offered his palm to take the weapon, Genma slapped it into his palm with a smirk. As if he’d won something between them.

“Wipe that grin off your face Genma or I’ll chuck this thing into the river.”

That did the trick, a nod later the Anbu disappeared.

“So...What happens if you complete the dare?”

Glancing towards the woman, Genma sighed. “I lose all self respect and get to continue with my life.”

She tilted her head. “And if you fail?”

He shook his head. “I don’t even want to think about that.”

She snorted. “How terrifying could this person be? You’re an Anbu, even if he’s a comrade I would think that he wouldn’t harp on you too much for failing.” She glanced up to the hokage tower. “Then again he did give you an impossible task, why even try it?”

Genma huffed. “The tag changed, it didn’t say hokage tower...Initially it had said the bridge.”

Falcon chuckled. “So it changed just to fuck with you?”

“Yeah.”

The Anbu were obviously pleased to hear this, Genma did his best to ignore them all. In a few minutes he’d be done with this end of the challenge, he only had a few more kunai and then he could return home. All eyes went to the returning Anbu, the man held out the kunai which instead of being the appropriate color was now black.

“I think you’ve lost.”

Genma stared at it a moment. “FUCK!”

The Anbu chuckled at his expense, Genma snatched the weapon back and flipped it over. Wanting to read the tag in case it had changed or-He read it carefully.

“God damn it.”

“What’s wrong?”

Genma’s head jerked up, as if he was just now realizing that he was still surrounded by comrades. “Nothing.” He muttered. Glowering towards Falcon, the man muttered. “Thanks.”

Falcon chuckled. “I don’t think you’re very sincere with that.”

Genma ignored him in favor of stating. “I have to get going, remember what I said.”

The Anbu huffed in unison.

“Well?” He challenged.

They all nodded.

“Good.” Genma smirked. “See you later.” Leaping away from the group of Anbu, Genma sped off towards his next destination. The writing on the now black tag making him wonder if it would have done something different if he had managed to place it himself. 

 

‘I managed to infiltrate the hokage tower...You apparently did not. 

We will talk about this….Later.’

 

Genma shuddered, he did not want to discuss anything with the brat. He’d had enough of Iruka and his insane plots against him. Genma was only thankful that none of this included the man’s previous summons. Stopping mid step, Genma glanced down towards his bag. Sending an apprehensive glower at its contents.

“If one of you changes to something involving a snake, I will murder him.”

Tearing off into the night, Genma set his sights on wrapping up the stupid challenge. He really would have prefered lounging in bed with Raidou, being naked with him was always fun. Genma could now proudly state that running through the village naked, was not. Go figure.

 

*********

 

Genma was panting, sweat pouring off of his naked frame. A wry grin came to his face. He was done. Finally, he was done. The last of the kunai were in place, only the blackened one remained in his bag. Genma was pretty sure he was going to throw that one at Iruka’s head, but that could wait until later. Right now he just wanted to head home, shower and climb back into bed with Raidou. Twisting about, Genma ran towards home. Taking each bounding leap over the rooftops with a steadier gate, it was over and soon he’d be safely ensconced in his home. Genma mentally reminded himself to follow through with his threat towards Falcon’s team, he’d need to remind them...Forcefully no doubt to keep their mouths shut. A grin formed on his face at the notion of doing something incredibly evil to the little shits for stalling his task that night. Genma’s heart stopped.

From one beat to the next, it froze. Air ceased to flow into his lungs, the already tacky sweat on his body was renewed. Swallowing Genma’s wide eyes twisted to the side as his brain tried to come to terms with what he was seeing/hearing. It was over, he was doomed.

“Behold another fire of Konoha has risen before the sun!”

“Oh god.” Genma made a pitiful whine even as Guy came to stand beside him. “And what’s this? Some new challenge I haven’t partaken of?”

Genma swallowed. “Guy.” He tried to reason with the man, but was prevented from saying anything as the Taigitsu master shouted.

“YES! I shall join you in this raw expression, the fire of our youth will burn brighter in the dark!”

Genma stood there, frozen. Shaking his head, Genma waved his hands when Guy started to strip out of his own attire.   
“No.No.NO NO NO. Stop! Guy stop! Put your cloth...OH MY GOD!”

 

*********

 

Iruka wasn’t the only one to jerk awake, sleep addled as he was the jounin knew what he was hearing. The pounding at the door had to be only one person. Flopping back down in bed, Iruka ignored Kakashi who was still sitting up staring towards the door as if he half expected his teammate to break into their apartment and come looking for them. By the sounds of the banging it was a possibility, Kakashi twisted about when he felt Iruka pat his thigh.   
“Anbu protection. Go.”

Snorting Kakashi replied. “He’s not goin-”   
“IRUKA!!!”

Iruka peeled open an eye to stare up at Kakashi, leveraging a look at the silver haired man. Sighing Kakashi gave a nod. “Right, I’ll just go see what he wants.”

“Check him for weapons.” Iruka idly called after Kakashi had left the bedroom.

Kakashi rolled his eyes even as he headed down the hallway. Calling back to his lover with mirth. “Don’t tell me how to do my job.”  

Coming to the front door which was rattling in it’s frame, Kakashi sighed. This wasn’t going to end well, opening it Kakashi was prepared to hold Genma back. He was not prepared to find Raidou already in the middle of trying to do just that.

“Oh. Good, you can take care of this.”

Raidou glared at him even as he wrestled with Genma who was fighting dirty at the moment. “Help. Me.” 

Sighing Kakashi stepped out of the apartment and with the quick work of both of them, got Genma to the ground. The man was panting, but thankfully not naked. Kakashi glanced towards Raidou, a brow raised. Raidou shook his head.

“Gen, come on let's go back to the apartment and-”

“I’m going to kill him!”

Kakashi glared down at this teammate. “No, you are not.” Kakashi was not looking forward to telling Iruka he had been right about how Genma would take his little quest. Leaving that for later, the Jounin asked. “ What happened?”

“I was naked!”

Kakashi snorted. “I really don’t think the neighbors need to hear that.” He grunted a moment later when Genma managed to kick him. Raidou rolled his eyes even as he put more pressure on his lover to help contain him.

“Yeah, he knows that part Gen.” When all his lover did was proceed to curse, threatening untold pain onto Iruka the jounin took it as his responsibility to inform Kakashi. “Genma finished the tasks Iruka gave him.”

“Oh?” Kakashi tilted his head. “Then why’s in such a-”   
“He was on his way back to our place… Guy.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “Ah...Oh….Hmm.” Looking down at his teammate, Kakashi murmured out loud. “I suppose we could put him in the cool down take at T&I, but whoever’s in there might not make it.”

Raidou huffed. “Not helping.” 

Kakashi shrugged. “Well I’m not about to let him kill Iruka.”

Raidou glared. “I wasn’t suggesting you do that either!”

“Good.”

Rolling his eyes Raidou went onto say. “Look, can you possibly...Stop Guy?”

Kakashi laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

Raidou glared at his friend. “I’ll let him go.”

Sighing Kakashi shook his head. “Look, by now it’s too late.” As if to double check, he nodded when he saw where the sun was. “Yeah, way too late.” He gave Genma a sympathizing look, not that his teammate particularly cared given how he was still spitting out curses.

“So what now?”

Kakashi hummed. “Well now you take your cursing boyfriend off of my doorstep and contain him at your place.” Kakashi smiled in that helpful and yet not helpful way.

“Kakashi.”

“He makes it into our place, I will protect Iruka.” Peace said, Kakashi released Genma’s arm and headed back into the apartment. Twisting about he smirked at the sight of the two men, Raidou still wrestling with Genma who was causing quite the scene. Shaking his head, Kakashi shut the door. The jounin smirked the entire way back to the bedroom.

“He go away?”

Kakashi climbed into bed, wrapping an arm around Iruka as he came to snuggle against him. “No, not yet.”

“Hmm?” Iruka tilted his head up to stare quizzically at his lover. “What do you mean not yet?”

“Raidou’s out there with him.”

Iruka smiled. “Oh. Okay.” Laying his head back down on Kakashi, the Jounin got silence for only a minute before Kakashi announced.   
“I get to protect you for a while longer.”

“Hmm?”

“Genma finished your little revenge task.”

Iruka smiled against his skin, rolling his eyes Kakashi added. “And on his way home Guy came across him.”

Iruka bolted upright in bed, staring down at Kakashi in horror. The jounin smirked. “Yeah.” Kakashi nodded. “That happened.”

Iruka glanced towards the door as if afraid the man in question would somehow get away from Raidou and come barging into kill him. “Oh god.”

Kakashi snorted. “Relax, I won’t let him kill you. Raidou already had him pretty much under control by the time I got to the door.” He shrugged. “Just might be a good idea to stick close to home until he cools off.” Dragging Iruka back down into bed, Kakashi smiled as he stroked an arm up and down the Jounin’s back. Iruka was stiff as a board.

“I really didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“I know.”

“Like I really didn’t mean-” Iruka stared up at him.

“I know.” Kakashi smirked back.

Iruka shook his head even as it came to lay on Kakashi. “But Guy…”

“Yeah.”

Silence reigned over the bedroom for a time, neither saying a word but also not falling back to sleep. 

“Kakashi?”

“Hmm?”

Iruka wet his lips even as he dared to ask. “You don’t think he...Joined Genma in his...Do you?”

Kakashi hummed even as he lazily stroked his lovers back. “Do I think Guy stripped down to the buff and ran with Genma thinking it was some sort of training exercise?”

“Yeah. Do you?”

Kakashi grinned. “Definitely.”

“OH GOD.”

Kakashi laughed, hugged Iruka to his body and promised. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you.”

Iruka shook his head. “NO.” Iruka leveraged himself up onto an elbow. “I-I can deal with Genma if I had too.” Iruka shuddered. “He saw Guy naked.”

Kakashi blinked. “Oh....” Kakashi frowned. “We might have to request the hokage to give you a personal detail for a while.”

Iruka collapsed back against Kakashi. “Yeah...Might be a good idea.”

“I doubt he’ll ever dare you again if that makes you feel better.”

Iruka shook his head. “Nothing and I mean nothing could make me feel better about this.” The jounin buried his face against Kakashi’s chest. “He’s going to tell everyone isn’t he?”

“Guy? Oh it’s already happened.”

“Oh god.”

Kakashi smirked as he stroked his lovers back. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you.”


End file.
